


GoT Meet Hamilton (and etc.)

by astrqid



Series: My OC's make Characters react to stuff [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters React to Fandom, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack premise, Culture Shock, F/M, Gen, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pop Culture, basically please leave suggestions, discussions on slavery, history yeah!, i hope I wrote this well, react to Hamilton, react to modern culture, you can recommend stuff for them to react to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrqid/pseuds/astrqid
Summary: This is me trying to logically explain why  some Game of Thrones characters are suddenly reacting to Hamilton, the history of the entire world ig, Nicki Minaj, and more... I'm doing it through wizards btw. Comments and suggestions are very much welcomed:)-also check out my insta @astrqid
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters(maybe), Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen(eventually), Robb Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Series: My OC's make Characters react to stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863439
Comments: 22
Kudos: 48





	1. "What the hell are you two doing in my house?"

**Author's Note:**

> I made this cause I didn't see enough crossover fanfics that had characters carrying their canon history and memory while meeting another character from another fandom who also holds their own canon memory or whatever I can't think. There are a lot ig but not in the fandoms I'm in. Please please please please be inspired to write some so I can read it. Bruh you can even use my OC's if you want, just credit me. BRUH PLEASE.

**Jon’s POV**

"I am the ultimate Svengali

These bitches can't even spell that

You, you hoes buggin', repel that"

He had been slightly conscious for quite a while now. Finally, his eyes opened to a strange environment: an unusually soft bed, marble walls, and lamps of white light on the ceiling and on the nightstand. 

He had initially woken to the sound of music. It came from afar, but he could already tell it was like nothing he'd ever heard.

The more he woke up, the more he looked around, and the more he looked around, the more he realized… these were _ not _ his quarters in Winterfell.

The King would be here in a couple sennights and he would be nowhere to be found… not like he'd be missed anyway.

No.

_ Arya and Robb would miss him, his little brothers too, father and uncle, Mikken, Luwin, Ser Rodrik…  _

He shook his head and stretched in this new bed. His new clothes were odd, but so was everything else in the room-... who had changed him out of his old clothes?

He scrambled out of bed as the chilling feeling grew.

He decided to open the door to investigate, barefoot and confused.

The music was louder now and seemed to come from the level below him. There seemed to be more marble walls, paintings and pictures lined them. He walked to a window to behold a beautiful garden, he'd like to think that this is what the Reach or the Dornish Water Gardens would look like. 

With his body on guard, he allowed his mind to wander. What if this  _ was _ the Reach or Dornish Water Gardens, maybe even Essos. Surely he'd remember something from a journey that'd take moons. And crossing the Narrow Sea would take even longer...

He decided to follow the odd music, maybe then he'd find some answers. 

He stopped at the sight of a door cracking open.

He grinned.

Robb stepped out, albeit with a confused look on his face. 

"Jon!" he said with an equally large grin. 

They both walked their half to meet in the middle. Robb clapped his shoulders, "Do you happen to know where we might be? Because I've no idea."

Jon shook his head.

He looked around once again, a smirk gracing his lips, "However, knowing you're here, we might be able to find others." 

He realized Robb was in new clothes too; both were in thin shirts of grey with odd cuts and their breeches were of the same rough texture, yet his was black and Robb's was blue.

"Black was always your color, eh."

He smirked. "Of course. Now, should we start to find the others-"

"-wait, this music, if you can even call it that, who's playing it?"

"Again, no idea," Jon said.

Jon playfully put his arm around Robb; in part, due to happiness, and in another, to hide his creeping fear, "Let us find out." 

The music grew louder as they walked down the stairs.

For every word said, there was an even louder echo:

"Fifty K for a verse no album out!

Yeah my money's so tall that my barbies gotta climb it

Hotter than a middle eastern climate

Find it, Tony Matterhorn dutty wine it, wine it"

The brothers gave each other odd looks before turning to see a woman dancing rather provocatively. 

Her skin was of polished jet, a Summer Islander perhaps? Unlikely, due to her short stature. She also had purple braids that ran down the length of her back, wore only a large yellow shirt of a similar cut as theirs, and held a contraption of silver to her mouth.

She turned mid dance to look directly at them, the metal contraption left her face to dangle limply at her side, her golden eyes wide in shock. She looked to be of a similar age.

"Oh shit."

She scrambled to a black box on the table and suddenly the music vanished.

She pointed the metal at them like it was a sword. "What the  _ hell  _ are you two doing in my house?"

The women spoke with a strange accent, one he couldn't place.

"Um, well meet, my lady. We're-" Robb looked toward Jon and he shrugged, "-we were wondering the same thing."

Her face contorted in confusion, "Oh so you just happened to break through the  _ strongest  _ wards in all of Los Ange-," she stopped mid-word. "It worked," she whispered. She started to laugh, "Holy fuck, it worked!"

She put down the silver stick and raced through an opening on the other end of the large, almost sitting room. She came back only a few moments later reading a black, leather bound book. 

Robb caught Jon’s attention with a light tap on his shoulder and mouthed, “A witch?”

He shrugged, ten times warier now than he was a few moments ago.

She looked up from her book, "Do you two understand the concept of dimensions? Do you have magic in your world, sorcerers or witches; things like that?"

He’d only recently been allowed to carry his own steel sword, and he’d already tried reaching for it in habit. When he touched his side, he came up empty handed, as did Robb. He looked to his side and saw Robb felt the same:  _ oh shit _ .

“In some corners, “ Jon said vaguely.

“Mm,” she hummed in response. “Well I think I can explain, I-”

‘Jon! Robb!” shouted that familiarly endearing voice. He turned to see Arya running down the stairs, more faces, familiar and unfamiliar alike, followed.

“Arya!” The brothers shouted.

She ran up to them and hugged them both fiercely. Jon looked up to find Sansa and Bran behind her. He gave them a smile and sighed in relief, they were all safe, for now at least. 

“Is Rickon, mother, or father with you?” Robb addressed Sansa and she shook her head. She looked equal parts in awe and in fear.

He’d looked behind them to find many people in similar dress to himself and Robb, all looked to be about his age.

“Why are we here?” said a woman with curly brown hair, fair skin, and brown eyes. Her arms wrapped around a man with golden eyes and long brown hair.

“We don't know,” Jon answered, “But we think  _ she _ knows,” he signaled to the witch behind him, then turned to face her.

The witch lifted a brow and smiled, “ It seems, I'm a  _ bit  _ outnumbered.”

“Accio wand.” In zoomed a blur of grey and a couple gasps could be heard behind him. She caught the grey wooden stick gracefully.

“You think a bit of magic will scare us, ha. I have faced bigger and better than you,” shouted a woman with pale skin, a sharp widow's peak in her golden hair, and blue eyes, her Dornish accent betraying her decent.

“Sick bro, good for you,” she twirled the stick in her hand, “Oh, this is just for emergency,” she winked to no one in particular.

“I’m guessing some of you already know each other, do  _ all _ of y’all know each other?”

“Why do we have to answer to you,  _ witch _ .” Robb glared at her.

Her smile fell slightly, “Because  _ I  _ have all the answers.”

Silence filled the air before a tall man with black hair and blue eyes broke it, “... In that case, no. ‘Cause I don't know no one here,” his accent was distinctly lowborn and southron.

“Welp, okay I guess…?”

“Gendry, m’lady,” he looked around, fidgeting almost, “Oh  _ I’m sorry _ , I’m tryna  _ survive  _ here; this Lady can obviously do  _ magic _ .”

She chuckled. “I’m definitely no Lady, but yes, I can do magic” she smirked, ”Allow me to introduce myself- gosh I’ve always wanted to say that,” she clasped her hands together and grinned. “My name is Zephryna Reyna Smith, heiress to this estate that you so happen to be standing on, future President of MACUSA, and the brightest witch of my age.”

“What does any of that even mean?”

“Arya-” Sansa began.

“No no, s’okay, she’s just curious,” she cocked her head a bit to the side, “Heiress means I identify as a woman and have inherited this- well, manor really but I can also call it an estate. And you have presidents right?”

Silence. 

“You’re still governed solely by Kings and Queens?... Damn, we goin’ medieval in this bitch. Um okay okay, I can work with this.” She paused again, then shook her head.

“Well a president is someone who has been voted in by the people to lead that kingdom, country, or community. They normally have legal checks and balances that prevent them from total control of that kingdom or country. One of those checks is congress.” She nodded to herself and walked to the low table where she picked up a different black box. Jon could tell the party of Westerosi were on edge.

She clicked a button and a large black mirror on the wall lit up with color. Arya stepped forward, but Jon put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. That didn't stop some of the others.

“W-w-what is that?” said a plump man of black hair and pale eyes.

“This is a T.V. short for television, lemme just connect this to my phone real quick and aha!” she said tapping on a smaller version of the… television in her hand.

Words and drawings, some still and some moving began to show itself on the mirror. Then a drawing of a land mass filled the entirety of the black mirror. The entire display utterly confused and intrigued him. “This is my country, the United States of America,” she walked to the television and pointed to the south of its west coast, “We are currently here.” 

“Mah-coo-sah, It’s an abbreviation for Magical-Mah,” she sounded out, “Coo-Congress of the United, Sah-States of America. I’m going to be president of it one day.” She smiled looking rather proud of herself. “Did that answer your question… Arya was it?”

Arya nodded.

Then another Dornishwoman spoke. She was also of dark skin, a bit lighter than the witch’s. She had a sharp widow’s peak, like the Dornishwoman before her and two others, but of dark curly hair. “This is a whole country of witches like you?”

“Well nobody’s quite like me, but sure. We make up a pretty good population,” she shrugged, “But there are people of magic in all genders, not just witches; we have wizards as well, used to refer to both male and non-binary people alike.”

Jon couldn't say a thing, he could tell no one else knew what to say to that either, so another moment of silence began.

“Any of you hungry? I’m hungry, Imma order a couple pizza- aaaand you don't know what that is. Don’t worry, it’s delicious.” This woman almost seemed to talk herself into a frenzy. She started walking to a large leather seat that looked to fit many. She began tapping on her little back mirror and began… talking to it?

“... yes thank you, alright 20 minutes? Alright bye.” she began to tap on it again. He noticed everyone was a bit uneasy, some more than others. No one interrupted her, fearful of retribution.

She lifted the mirror to her face, “Ken, yeah it worked. I need your hel-”. There was a loud pop and a tall, tan man with unique eyes appeared from thin air. The party jumped back in shock. 

The man looked in awe at the group before him, then at the witch, “Zeph!” The man ran to her, for what reason… he didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below please and if you want I can add a drawing of how I think her house is set up:) I might continue leaving fun facts in the authors notes too! I know the descriptions can be confusing so I can post a list with the corresponding names too.
> 
> Fun Fact: Zeph is a Horned Serpent cause I'm a Horned Serpent... in terms of Ilvermorny house that is


	2. Bruh

**Robb POV**

Again, her arm went limp, her magic black mirror dangling at her side. She looked resigned as he tackled her to one of the leather seats. It seemed she was used to being tackled by the very large man. 

Robb really wished he had a weapon right now, to at least help settle his nerves. His whole world had flipped and he didn't know what to make of anything anymore really. This woman had just let this man tackle her, being a potential threat aside, women were not to be hit. His mother would be seeing red right now, if she already hadn’t.

Regardless, she let out a large off, “oof,” as her back hit the couch and smiled.

She looked up to see the stares of Robb and the party behind him. She hastily pushed him off her, got up, but still offered a hand to help him get up as well.

She began fixing her shirt that rode up to what may have been her undergarments. Robb blushed but she didn't seem the least bit embarrassed about it. “Fucking Quidditch players,” she sent him a playful glare. Was he a lover of her’s perhaps, close friend, confidant? 

“You could’ve broken my wand, dumbass. And in front of our studio audience, no doubt.” she gestured to the party.

“Yikes, sorry Zeph. I was just so excited for you,” he sent her a sheepish smile.

“Oh, I could never be mad at you…” she patted his arm, “unfortunately,” she muttered under her breath.

“Now, to that explanation you so rightfully deserve, eh?” 

“Aight, so Zeph had a massive party here last night, hell of a party by the way,” he nudged her, “She’d just recently passed to become a fulltime Healer at Hollywood’s Hospital for Magical Maladies, youngest to ever do so-”

“-are we supposed to know or care?” said the blonde Dornishwoman quite rudely.

“Geez, it was just a bit of set up for the story, I don't even wanna talk anymore.”

The witch sent him a pitying look.

“I guess I’ll take over from here,” she watched as the tall man sulked to another room. She sighed, “I'm assuming many of you have been drunk before? Well, due to me being absolutely downright trashed, I performed a dangerous spell at the request of well…” the man came back, carrying a glass bottle of golden liquid, “many at the party here. I’d been fascinated with this spell for years now, I never knew it would work or that I’d ever be powerful enough to perform it.” She grinned widely, then had the decency to, at least, straighten her face and say, “I'm sorry for the trouble it’s caused you.”

“What exactly does this spell do,” said a soft voice from the very back. A Targaryen! Fair skin, silver hair, and purple eyes, was she one of the runaway Targaryens in Essos? Daenerys?

The witch’s face softened immediately, “I love your hair, it’s very pretty…” the targaryen blushed, “oh uh, yeah essentially it would bring a person or,” she gestured to them, “people from a different dimension to this one. Dimension being another world. I know I can send you back, it’ll just take some time. You’ll see your families in no tim-”

“-Nyke gaomagon daor jaelagon naejot jikagon arlī,” said a stocky, tan man with short brown hair, expressionlessly.

“Come again?”

“He said that he did not want to go back.” replied a sweet, strong voice. It came from a young woman with dusky skin and golden eyes. “I shall not want to go back either,” she looked at her toes.

She met eyes with the tall man who shrugged. Did their magic allow them to read each other's minds as well? “We can help arrange for that to happen.”

A distant knock was heard before the man jogged to get it. “It’s the Pizza!”, the witch, Zeph? shouted.

“I’ve been sensing something odd ever since I woke up,” she walked a bit closer to the party, “some of you here have magic,” she paused. “You,” she pointed to Jon, “and you,” she pointed to the Targaryen, "and him," she pointed to Bran, “have it the strongest.”

Jon looked aghast, "Me? That can't be, I'm just a bastard."

"So?"

"Well-"

"Mhm"

"I don't know, really."

He saw Arya give the witch an appreciative look.

The tall man came back with three large boxes stacked on top of one another, "Don't worry, I put it on your tab-" the witch gave him a pointed look, "yeah yeah, I paid for it, you owe me."

"Of course."

"Ehem, what about me? Am I a witch like you?" Daenerys, he was guessing, didn't look so bothered by the idea, rather hopeful in fact.

"I'm sorry, but not quite. All your magic feels different from mine or any other I've encountered, deep, foreign, and ancient. You all have it too." She pointed to Robb and the rest of the Starks.

“I see.”

“I can help you with it if you’d all like-”

“-are you sure?” Robb questioned, he knew he’d descended from the Stark Kings of old. The Age of Heroes, when magic was still alive in the world; a time of Others and ice monsters. A time when the First Men mingled with Giants and Children of the Forest alike. It was quite possible that magic still ran through his veins. He wanted to know exactly how she pointed at who she did.

“Heh, what?”

“How do you know?”

“You sir, have such an attitude, you’re worse than me,” she walked up to him, a finger poking at his chest with every word, “I am undoubtedly the most powerful witch west of the Mississippi River,” her molten gold eyes burned through his Tully blue. She had the gull to smirk, “ _ I know _ .”

“Anyways…?”

“Daenerys Targaryen.” He was right…. This would be interesting.

"You and…?" Huh?

"Jon… Snow."

"And Jon here have very similar magical auras… do you happen to be related?"

Robb internally scoffed. There was no way Jon was part Targaryen- no way father would bed a Targaryen. This witch was either crazy or wrong. Robb was inclined to think the former.

"No, well I don't  _ think _ so." Replied his brother.

She hummed again in response; she always seemed to be doing that.

She turned around, walking to the large book she left on the table, "Well, while I spend the next 7-10 days creating and perfecting the counter-curse, you'll have to stay here. There'll-"

"-we cannot go out?"

She turned around and sent Robb the smallest glare before smiling, "I was just getting to that."

"The no-maj's don't have the co- a disease under control, with your medieval immune systems, you'll surely die," she paused to scan the room before she stopped on him.

She continued before someone could even have the chance of asking her a question.

"You'll  _ have _ to stay… Of course, I will provide you with food, clothing, drink, entertainment, and whatever else it is you might need," she waved her hand dismissively, eyebrows furrowed and eyes already glued to the pages in her book.

"Can we expect bread and salt from you?"

"Yeah you can have any kind of food you want."

"What he means is guess rights, we  _ shall _ be receiving guess rights, correct?" The fair, brown haired, brown eyed girl said.

"And that implies… no one dies under this roof cause you ate my food right?"

"That would be correct."

"Then yes, of course. That goes without saying. I've never killed anyone anyways, wouldn't know how to go about it."

"You can start eating if you want," she looked up, "this stuff is going to change your  _ life _ ." (Yes hamilton… kinda:'))

She took some "food" out of the box and sat down next to the tall man.

He glanced as the man was already eating on the large leather seat. He waved awkwardly, "I'm uh," he swallowed his food, "my name is Terada Kenji, but you can call me Ken."

What kind of name was that? Foreign, but he was sure it was typical of… their world.

"Gosh, I really can't think with an empty stomach-"

"-you think  _ too much _ with one  _ full _ of liquor," Ken replied, nudging her.

"Oh piss off," she began eating but started to fidget in her seat in an oddly humbling way. "God I need some white noise up in this bitch-"

What?

"-Ken, be a dear and put something on; on the tv, anything you want."

"It's not poisoned or anything guys, chill, have a seat, guess rights and all that. I'll get you back home soon enough, well most of you anyways." She continued chewing, watching her friend pick something to put on the large black mirror, what she called a TV.

Daenerys walked up to her first. She looked hesitant but she grabbed what looked like a slice of something and elegantly sat down next to the witch.

The party watched as she took her first bite. Her eyes widened. "This- this is the most wonderful thing I've ever tasted. What- what is this?" 

The witches eyes softened, Robb was still apprehensive but slowly and surely he was warming up to the witch.

"It's called Pizza." 

"Ah," Daenerys nodded, taking another bite.

Surprisingly, it was none of the Dornishwomen that joined her, it was the dusky girl with golden eyes and curly hair. She smiled softly at both Daenerys and the witch and followed their example.

Seeing that two of the shyest women in the room took a chance, the others, including himself, followed.

They all picked out a piece from the box.

Robb stared at his piece, it didn't look like food at all but if the Targaryen deemed it worthy then it must've been good.

He took a bite and… it truly was magnificent. He knew there was bread there but everything else was nameless. 

He continued to eat his piece.

Ken suddenly seemed to freeze in his spot. "Zeph," Ken turned to look her straight in the eye, "Three syllables baby: Ha- mil- ton."

So they were together...

She jumped up, "You're a genius!" She kissed both of his cheeks and turned to them with a smile. They were. 

"You just  _ have _ to see this, it'll show you a different form of government, our government. You'll get a taste of some of our history, our music, our people, our  _ culture _ . Oh gosh this is exciting."

"Oh, quickly, sign into your Disney+ account," she seemed to slip in and out of as many emotions in an hour as his father did in a year.

“Aight, lez go.” Ken winked to the witch, Zeph. 

The witch, Zeph was her name, took out her magical stick and swished, effectively turning off all the lights. Sansa whimpered quietly by his side and he pulled her close. The leather chair was quite comfortable to be honest and it was easy to relax, to be unguarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact!: The Magical Congress of the United States of America was established in 1693 with the introduction of the International Statute of Secrecy, as a direct result of the Salem Witch Trials.


	3. Alexander Hamilton

**Jon’s POV**

He noticed Robb was acting a bit out of character. What happened to his level headed, joke making brother. 

Was Robb scared?

He understood this was a new situation, a possibly dangerous one, but Jon was a good judge of character, or he’d like to think he was. He felt the witch meant well. However, he felt it might’ve also been something else; he’d never seen his brother so flustered before, albeit he’d never join him and Theon to the brothel, so that was that. Maybe just maybe… his brother liked the witch?

“Just to give a bit of information in advance, this is a story told solely by song. I don't know what you consider long but Act I- the first part is about 1 hour and 20 minutes so buckle u-”

He, in fact, did not know how long that was and was, in all honesty, still grappling with the starking mad news he’d been given. This witch was a curious creature. Confusing and odd. But she didn't seem to be a liar, just frivolous and jumpy. 

His opinion on the witch had been raised as she let her opinion on bastards be known. He, embarrassingly enough, appreciated the way she gave his brother a good scare, but he'd forever keep that to himself. He was hoping whatever was in the magical mirror would make him forget that his mother might’ve been a _Targaryen._

“-and is not the most historically accurate in terms of plot, but it's good enough. The actors though… I'll just explain later." She smiled, "This will have music that is _very_ new to you, if you have any questions honestly just ask, we'll be happy to pause it and answer.”

A moving image of a castle appeared and cheering could be heard as a ‘boom’ was heard.

"Just remember this is art. Think of it like- like a uh- mummers act! Yeah that's it." Ken told us.

**_“Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your king, George III”_ **

Their king?

Their king sounded more Westorssi than Ken or Zeph. He wondered why…

Jon then saw Robb’s eyebrow’s furrow. But the boy, Gendry, spoke up, “I thought you didn't have a king.”

“We don't, it was a joke for the audience.”

**_“-photography and video recording is strictly prohibited”_ **

“What-”

“-I’m afraid this one's gonna have to be a whole nother conversation for a whole nother day.”

The words ‘New York City, June 2016’ came onto the television, he heard it was called, in front of a wooden set. It reminded him of the makeshift sets that traveling mummers would make when they came to Winter Town.

**_“Thank you and enjoy my show”_** The audience laughed for some reason.

“That wasn't very funny,” Arya pouted next to him and he was inclined to agree.

“It’s ‘cause he’s a character, not the writer or producer,” Ken answered. ‘Ah, I see’ Jon thought.

Some of the lights went off and he saw a man step out from the side, then the music started. 

The man was dark of skin like so many of the people he had just met this morning. It seemed his world had been widened.

**_[Aaron Burr:]_ **

**_“How-"_ **

Immediately, the witch and wizard began to "sing" along, softly enough that the mummers could still be clearly heard.

**_"-does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a_ **

**_Scotsman”_ **

What? What was this about? Another song making fun of bastards and broken things alike. He knew not what a Scotsman was but he assumed it was a bad thing to be. 

"What is a Scotsman," asked one of the Dornishwomen.

"Someone from Scotland, a country in our world," she interrupted her "singing" to say.

"And those clothes, are they typical of that time period?" Sansa asked. 

"Yep, pretty darn accurate, I'd say."

He looked around and squinted and in the sole light of the television he saw mixed looks of pure awe, confusion, and curiosity. He continued to watch, reading the words that went with the song.

**_“dropped in the middle of a forgotten_ **

**_Spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor_ **

**_Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?”_ **

Hm? His eyebrows furrowed. This- this is a story of his achievements! A bastard at the center of a story and he’s being _praised_? He saw a man enter from behind, his words rhymed, following the rhythm of the music, yet he wasn't quite singing. What type of music was this?

**_[John Laurens:]_ **

**_"The ten-dollar founding father-"_ **

"Okay before you ask…" she looked around for confirmation, "'dollar' is just one out of the many names for our country's currency and his face is on it," she blinked, "the actual historical figure not the mummer that plays him, yoinks-" she chuckled sheepishly.

_Yoinks?_

"-and the term founding father is just a simplified way of saying 'man who leaded in creating America', this country."

Alright then.

"We all good?"

Was she asking after their well being? Her tone seemed to suggest it, but he wasn't sure so he kept silent.

But someone must've nodded because the video began again.

**_"without a father_ **

**_Got a lot farther by working a lot harder_ **

**_By being a lot smarter_ **

**_By being a self-starter-"_ **

And Jon would do the same. When he becomes a Brother of the Nights's, he'll be able to prove himself, he'll work hard. Earn his right to be there, to be alive.

**_“-By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter”_ **

He must’ve been a smart lad to be in charge, he had been three and ten himself when his father allowed him to start helping around the household.

**_[Thomas Jefferson:]_ **

**_"And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted_ **

**_Away across the waves"_ **

"Slaves," many started at the same time, including his brother.

She paused the video and started fidgeting, obviously uncomfortable, "This country and most of the world used to have slavery- not anymore unless you count the American prison system or the Middle East, but yeah. My ancestors were slaves, that's how I'm here now." Ken put his arm around her.

"I was a slave in Essos before I woke here," the dusky girl said, eyes focused on her hands. "He was too," gesturing to the tan man who spoke in Valyrian, "An Unsullied."

Gods, he couldn't understand the concept of keeping humans as property. His father despises it, Jon despises it; it was a horrible practice.

Daenerys, took both of the girls hands and looked down. She was a confounding girl, shy yet brave, strong yet small, beautiful yet unknowingly.

"Should we start it back up again," Ken asked. Seeing the small nods, he did.

**_"he struggled and kept his guard up_ **

**_Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of_ **

**_The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter"_ **

His conditions must've been terrible. Jon himself sometimes felt guilty at his self-loathing. There were plenty of bastards of high and low born seed that were abandoned, having to fend for themselves.

Then the men all moved methodically backwards to the music as another man stepped in.

"There's dancing in this too, I forgot to mention. Oops."

**_[James Madison:]_ **

**_"Then a hurricane came"_ **

"A hurricane?" Bran asked.

"It's a type of storm." _Ah_ ** _._**

**_"-and devastation reigned_ **

**_Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain_ **

**_Put a pencil-"_ **

Pencil?

**_"-to his temple, connected it to his brain_ **

**_And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain"_ **

**_[Burr:]_ **

**_"Well, the word got around, they said, 'This kid is insane, man.'"_ **

"They called him insane because he wrote about his feelings?" The long, brown haired man said, appalled.

"No no, in this context it means crazy good, like really impressive."

**_"Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland"_ **

Many men and women stepped out of the shadows and began to dance. He blushed as many of the women seemed to be in a state of undress.

**_'Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and_ **

**_The world's gonna know your name. What's your name, man?'"_ **

The world would know a bastard's name… it was a thought Jon wanted to marinate in.

Then a tired looking man stepped center stage into the light and said:

**_[Alexander Hamilton:]_ **

**_"Alexander Hamilton_ **

**_My name is Alexander Hamilton_ **

**_And there's a million things I haven't done_ **

**_But just you wait, just you wait…"_ **

"How long ago was this, in history I mean." Jon spoke up.

"About 200 plus years ago, he's long gone, I'm afraid."

**_[Eliza Hamilton:]_ **

**_"When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden_ **

**_Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden_ **

**_Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick"_ **

Surprisingly, the witch had a beautiful voice, singing along with the mummer in the white dress.

He thought about the lyrics. Jon had never known his own mother but felt hurt all the same at the thought of a mother and their child in pain. And the thought of being a father stinged.

The mood was somber, a woman was being carried in a strange, beautiful manner as the woman sang. 

**_[Full Company except Hamilton (whispering):]_ **

**_"And Alex got better but his mother went quick"_ **

****

_"Oh."_ The chorus of whispering voices gave Jon a chill as it emphasized his mother's death. 

**_[George Washington (Company):]_ **

**_"Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide"_ **

A new man sang as a mummer mimicked hanging himself on stage.

Jon could hear Sansa whimper by Robb's side and saw him comfort her. He could feel Arya roll her eyes at what she'd call: Sansa's antics, nonetheless she scouted closer to Jon's side. 

**_"Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside_ **

**_A voice saying, 'Alex, you gotta fend for yourself.'_ **

**_He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf"_ **

So he used knowledge as an escape. Jon himself would've gone a more physical route, but he _had_ contemplated being a maester more than once. He'd never felt right with the idea; he wanted to go to the Wall to prove himself, not the Citadel.

He watched as a table was rolled on stage and Alexander began following the words of the song. The first man to speak came back and positively shocked the entire party.

What was more shocking was that Zeph and Ken had kept up with him, word for word and with a vigor he'd only seen in the training yard.

**_[Burr (Company):]_ **

**_"There would've been nothin' left to do_ **

**_For someone less astute_ **

**_He would've been dead or destitute_ **

**_Without a cent of restitution_ **

**_Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord_ **

**_Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford_ **

**_Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on_ **

**_Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on (ooh...)_ **

**_The bow of a ship headed for a new land_ **

**_In New York you can be a new man"_ **

He'd barely got all the words ingested before he thought of New York. That was that place it said in the beginning.

"Is all of that coordinated? If it is, that's quite impressive." Said the woman with fair skin and brown curls.

"Yes actually, and it is, isn't it," Zeph said dreamily.

**_[Company (Hamilton):]_ **

**_In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man_ **

**_In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man_ **

**_In New York you can be a new man_ **

**_[Women:] In New York_ **

**_[Men:] New York_ **

**_[Hamilton:] Just you wait!_ **

"Oh thank the gods, they were repeating _so_ much!" Arya exclaimed. Nobody agreed or rebutted, "And why'd he switch his coat?"

"To signify him becoming a new man," answered the portly man. He seemed to be a smart fellow.

**_[Company:]_ **

**_"Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)_ **

**_We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)_ **

**_You could never back down_ **

**_You never learned to take your time!_ **

**_Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)_ **

**_When America sings for you"_ **

The whole country singing for this man? A bastard no less. If he wasn't already intrigued, he would be quite interested now.

And he'd never heard so many voices in harmony like that, it was new and beautiful to say the least.

**_"Will they know what you overcame?_ **

**_Will they know you rewrote the game?_ **

**_The world will never be the same, oh"_ **

Jon was in shock.

**_[Burr:]_ **

**_"The ship is in the harbor now_ **

**_See if you can spot him ([Men:] Just you wait)_ **

**_Another immigrant_ **

**_Comin' up from the bottom ([Company:] Just you wait)"_ **

He was mesmerized by the music, never had he seen so many layers to a song before.

**_"His enemies destroyed his rep_ **

**_America forgot him"_ **

"Rep?" Asked Daenerys.

"Short for reputation."

How sad, at least now his story gets to be told. Jon wondered if his story would ever be told, if he would live a life worth telling.

**_[Mulligan/Madison and Lafayette/Jefferson:]_ **

**_We fought with him_ **

It was magical the way the blue light singled them out. So magic could be used for entertainment as well it seemed.

**_[Laurens/Philip:]_ **

**_Me? I died for him_ **

**_[Washington:]_ **

**_Me? I trusted him_ **

**_[Eliza and Angelica and Peggy/Maria:]_ **

**_Me? I loved him_ **

A man who attracted many ladies... He never aspired to be like that, that's what creates bastards, that's what ruins lives.

**_[Burr:]_ **

**_"And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him"_ **

The party was up in arms confusion and shouting everywhere:

"What?!" "Huh." "What do they mean?" "They let this man tell his story?" Why would they-"

"It's part of the story, just watch and see."

"What a sad way to die, by bow and arrow," the long, brown haired man shook his head in pity.

"Bow and arrow? No no-"

"Then how could he be shot if not by bow and arrow? Ah, the crossbow, I see-"

"By gun," she paused and looked around. "By something called a gun, a weapon that has a similar concept in that it's used to kill from a distance but it's much deadlier."

"This will totally be part of modern technology convo later, don't worry."

This world constantly confounded him.

"Why is he such an integral part of the song praising him, when he is the one who killed him?" Jon asked.

"They have a complicated relationship, you'll see," Ken answered.

**_[Company:]_ **

**_"There's a million things I haven't done_ **

**_But just you wait!_ **

**_[Burr:]_ **

**_What's your name, man?_ **

**_[Company:]_ **

**_Alexander Hamilton!"_ **

The cheers were deafening and he could see why. It was well worth the applause.

"That's just the first song?" Asked Gendry.

She laughed, "Yeah, there are like 49, give or take." _Huh?_

_So many in one sitting?_

He met eyes with the witch and she nodded, as if she knew exactly he was thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so Fun Fact: There is no definitive proof, but Hamilton's own grandson stated that Hamilton owned slaves. Till this day there is still confusion on whether he did or did not own slaves.
> 
> I'd like to believe he didn't but I have to be realistic here, he was ambitious and a social climber; he already helped buy and sell slaves for his wife's family, owning one is not that far a step away.


	4. Aaron Burr, Ser?

**Gendry's POV**

He had mixed feelings about this whole thing. Sure, he was in a brand new world, away from everything he once knew, surrounded by strangers and a witch and wizard that could possibly maim them, but he felt the witch and wizard had good intentions, they were just… eccentric- did he use that right… oh well.

The food had him sold though, it was better than any meal he’d ever had down in Flea Bottom. Pizza, she called it, and she just gave it to them with no ask of payment in exchange. He could get used to this. She even offered entertainment and a place to stay. He wondered how she could live in such a place without being a Lady, were her parents of highborn birth and she a bastard?

He tried focusing on the TV, he was starting to appreciate magic a bit more. Gendry thought it was interesting what magic could do without being used to scare or hurt people.

He never got a Lord's education, so he couldn't read what was on the TV. He knew his sums well enough; numbers came easier to him and he could understand most of it, loud and clear. 

**_[COMPANY]_ **

**_“1776. New York City”_ **

They went from New York 2018 to New York 1776, he didn’t know what the significance of this number was, he wasn't sure but it might've been the year.

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_"Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?"_ **

The same dark skinned man from the very first line of the song was there, Aaron his name was. He reminded him of the Summer Islanders that would walk the streets of King's Landing.

**_[BURR]_ **

**_"That depends. Who’s asking?"_ **

They showed their faces up close. He could see a contraption that was connected to his ear and ended near his mouth. He wondered what it did.

"What is that… thing in his ear?" He asked. 

"It's called a microphone and it amplifies the sound of their voice to the audience. Do you see that black dot on Lin- I mean Alexander's head, that's a microphone too."

"It's  _ inside _ him-"

"No no, it runs through his hair, don't worry."

He tried.

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_"Oh, well, sure, sir"_ **

So Aaron was a knight? Did they even have knights here?

**_"I’m Alexander Hamilton, I’m at your service, sir_ **

**_I have been looking for you"_ **

**_[BURR]_ **

**_"I’m getting nervous"_ **

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_"Sir…"_ **

It was kind of addictive, the way Ser was said with the music. He liked it.

**_"I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It’s a blur, sir. He handles the financials?"_ **

**_[BURR]_ **

**_"You punched the bursar"_ **

The crowd began to laugh, although he had no idea why. He had so many questions but didn't want to interrupt any more than he already had.

"Bursar? What's that? What's so funny?" Asked the spirited girl sitting next to Jon. Arya, she said.

"Someone who handles the financials of certain kinds of schools called 'college' or 'university'. They thought it was funny because of the way he said it, the comedic timing and all that." Answered Ken.

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_"Yes!_ **

**_I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I’m not stupid"_ **

"Graduate what exactly?" The auburn haired man asked.

"From a school currently called Princeton…" Ken noticed the blank stares. "School? A place where, kids normally, go to learn about math, history… language?"

Nothing.

"Well, then how did you all get educated?" Zeph asked.

"I didn't." Gendry spoke. His eyes glanced to meet Jon's.

"I'm a bastard you see, a lowborn one… and an orphan," he looked down. Looks like he had a lot in common with this Alexander Hamilton.

"Would you like one?" She asked.

"An education?" She nodded.

"I- I love my work and… and I don't really  _ need  _ an education for it." He cleared his throat, uncomfortable at the attention, "I'm a blacksmith in King's Landing."

She furrowed her brows at the name "But still, do you want one?"

"Not if it takes me away from my work." 

She nodded.

"If you stayed I could help you with that, but I don't think you'd want to… tell me if that changes." Gendry nodded. Did she just offer him an education? 

"The rest of you?"

"We were taught primarily by Maester Luwin and the girls, by our mother as well." Spoke the auburn haired boy.

"Master?" 

"No, Maester," the auburn haired boy slowly pronounced. "They're… advisers… healers, and tutors that trained at the Citadel. They can only be men-" he heard one of the Dornishwomen scoff, "-and only work for Lords and Ladies."

"Huh." Was all she said.

"By our father… and a maester as well." Spoke some of the Dornishwomen. The Dornishwomen of darkest complexion, kept quiet though, her smirk just visible in the dark.

"Our Maester as well." Spoke the fair, brown haired girl, referring to her and the man next to her, probably her kin.

"M-my maester." Said the portly man.

"My brother," the Targaryen said quietly, looking quiet forlorn.

The tan man remained stone faced but a glisten could be seen in his eyes.

"I'd rather not say," explained the tan skinned girl with curly hair.

Zeph nodded.

"So basically he's graduating from school. It's more of a system than a place, to be honest. There's different kinds too, but it's mandatory in this country till you're 18.

"So everyone here gets educated, even the small folk?" 

"The citizens, you mean? Especially them, getting high scores in school- I mean it's just one of the many ways to economically and _socially_ _advance_." She sent a wink to Ken and… 

"Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice, And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis," they screamed together, "I'm joining the rebellion 'cause I know it's my chance, To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants, I'm gonna take a shot!"

What an odd couple.

They slapped their hands together in joy?

What? 

She composed herself, still grinning from ear to ear, "There are a few that escape the system of course, for various reasons, good and bad. But it's a beautiful concept, sometimes terribly executed. Thank God I'm a witch; I went to a magic school on the east coast." She said, as if it wasn't the craziest concept to ever exist. 

**_"So how’d you do it? How’d you graduate so fast?"_ **

**_[BURR]_ **

**_"It was my parents’ dying wish before they passed"_ **

They're  _ both _ orphans.

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_"You’re an orphan. Of course! I’m an orphan_ **

**_God, I wish there was a war!_ **

**_Then we could prove that we’re worth more_ **

**_Than anyone bargained for…"_ **

He saw various nods in the party in his peripheral vision. 

He always knew he had just as much worth as any pompous lord, but the rest of the world didn't see it that way. It was just the way the world worked. Well most of it, Gendey glanced at the Dornishwomen.

**_[BURR]_ **

**_"Can I buy you a drink?"_ **

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_"That would be nice"_ **

**_[BURR]_ **

**_"While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice_ **

**_Talk less"_ **

He heard a tiny gasp, coming from the other side of the auburn haired lord. 

It was his sister. 

He wondered why she was so surprised by his suggestion.

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_"What?"_ **

**_[BURR]_ **

**_"Smile more"_ **

Huh.

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_"Ha"_ **

**_[BURR]_ **

**_"Don’t let them know what you’re against or what you’re for"_ **

It was sound advice; always keep your enemies on their toes. Gendry promised to try and remember it.

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_"You can’t be serious"_ **

**_[BURR]_ **

**_"You wanna get ahead?"_ **

Zeph gently let go of Daenerys' hand and stood up to walk behind the couch in an almost giddy manner.

She looked extremely happy… yet extremely feral. She placed her hands on Ken's shoulders and lightly shook him, Ken smiled.

"Yeeee my hubby's comin up!" Ken rolled his eyes.

Hub- what?

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_"Yes"_ **

**_[BURR]_ **

**_"Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead"_ **

That line broke his amused mood. It felt pretty ominous, considering Ser Aaron Burr would kill Alexander Hamilton.

**_[LAURENS]_ **

He immediately went back to being amused. 

Zeph was quite wild with her dancing while she "sang". At that point nobody's eyes except Ken's were on the TV. Various expressions were in the crowd as they watched her go.

**_"Yo yo yo yo yo!_ **

**_What time is it?"_ **

**_[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]_ **

**_"Show time!"_ **

**_[BURR]_ **

**_"Like I said…"_ **

She even found a way to sing that line too.

**_[LAURENS]_ **

**_"Show time! Show time! Yo!"_ **

She started mimicking the beat of the music with her hand while she "sang", hitting the top of the couch and spooking its inhabitants a bit.

**_"I’m John Laurens in the place to be!"_ **

He watched the TV to see the man saying these words, trying to commit him as John Laurens to memory for the future songs.

He also noticed that the lights were different and there seemed to be a table on stage where there wasn't before. Magic sure came in handy.

**_"Two pints o’ Sam Adams, but I’m workin’ on three, uh!_ **

**_Those redcoats don’t want it with me!_ **

**_Cuz I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I’m free!"_ **

"God he's so hot, but I can't tell who's luckier, him or Jasmine." Zeph looked dreamily at the screen.

"Anthony."

"Definitely."

What were they even saying?

**_[LAFAYETTE]_ **

**_"Oui oui, mon ami, je m’appelle Lafayette!"_ **

Ken seemed to join in on this one, looking as excited as Zeph. He couldn't even understand any of the words.

"What does that mean-" Arya began, but they kept "singing".

**_"The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!_ **

**_I came from afar just to say “Bonsoir!”_ **

**_Tell the King “Casse toi!” Who’s the best?_ **

**_C’est moi!"_ **

Zeph looked ready to burst, but she put up a finger signaling us to wait a bit.

**_[MULLIGAN]_ **

**_"Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan"_ **

They both took on a deep voice, mimicking the mummer. 

**_"Up in it, lovin’ it, yes I heard ya mother said 'Come again?'”_ **

**_[LAFAYETTE & LAURENS]_ **

**_"Ayyyyy"_ **

**_[MULLIGAN]_ **

**_"Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course_ **

**_It’s hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…"_ **

Woah woah woah… did he mean to fuck horses?

**_[LAFAYETTE]_ **

**_"Wow"_ **

Yeah, wow.

**_[LAURENS]_ **

**_"No more sex, pour me another brew, son!_ **

**_Let’s raise a couple more…"_ **

The mummer's characters seemed well into their cups already. He'd never been drunk before. Mott always forbid it but he'd had a couple cups at once before.

**_[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]_ **

**_"To the revolution!"_ **

"What exactly are they revolting?" Asked the slave girl with tan skin and curly hair. 

"Okay okay, um, lemme just," she tried composing herself once again. And only clad in a rumpled yellow shirt, that seemed hard to do. "I'll get to the other question too, about the french, or er- the language you didn't understand."

"They're revolting the British monarchy, but overall the British. They don't want a king that has full control over their lives. They want representation in their government too, they want the people to be able to choose their leaders and which policies they want."

"Ah."

"And the full translation of Lafayette's verse, the tall one in blue raising his cup, is 'yes yes, my friends, I am Lafayette.'and then he mentioned he was the Lancelot of their friend group which is like being the greatest fighter and friend, there's a whole  _ history _ behind  _ that _ name. Then he said 'I came from afar just to say, Good night! Tell the king, go away, who's the best, It's me!"

"And you know that all by heart?" Asked the auburn haired lord.

"Of course," she smirked, "Now let's keep going."

**_[LAURENS]_ **

**_"Well, if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton college!"_ **

**_[MULLIGAN]_ **

**_"Aaron Burr!"_ **

**_[LAURENS]_ **

**_"Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!"_ **

**_[BURR]_ **

Ser Burr had an odd smile on his face, the mummer seemed to be taking liberties with character. A lot of them did.

**_"Good luck with that: you’re takin’ a stand_ **

**_You spit. I’m ‘a sit. We’ll see where we land"_ **

"They spit?" Asked the portly lord.

"Oh that's another way to say rap. Rap is what you've been hearing them do if they're "doing" poetry over the music, if you get me. Rapping as in R-A-P-P-I-N-G."

**_[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]_ **

**_"Boooo!"_ **

**_[LAURENS]_ **

**_"Burr, the revolution’s imminent. What do you stall for?"_ **

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_If you stand for nothing, Burr, what’ll you fall for?_ **

Gendry had always been quite neutral when it came to politics, he deemed it none of his business as a bastard blacksmith. But thinking on it more, if he died right now, it would be for nothing, remembered for nothing… nothing but a bull's helmet and hundreds of weapons.

**_[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS]_ **

The music started to again.

**_"Ooh_ **

**_Who you?_ **

**_Who you?_ **

**_Who are you?"_ **

**_[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS]_ **

**_"Ooh, who is this kid? What’s he gonna do?"_ **

The music didn't even stop, it kept going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: George R.R. Martin was originally gonna have a love triangle between Jon, Arya, and Tyrion... insane right?


	5. My Shot

**Zeph's POV**

She quickly sat back down on the couch, feigning a bit of her sheepishness to Daenerys. She was getting ready for 'My Shot'.

She already knew this song was gonna create so many questions, so many explanations. She was psyching herself up for it, mentally preparing but still giddy on the outside.

She didn't know what to make of the situation, especially since it was _her_ fault.

It was an odd situation albeit, but it did give her some sort of high. _She_ did this. _She_ was powerful enough to perform that spell. And, by the gods, she was gonna use this opportunity to CULTURE SHOCK the fuck out of these other-world medieval bitches.

She knew subconsciously, _somewhere in there,_ she was just happy to have more company. That party last night was _not_ a regular occurrence, but it was evident that she was still riding that high. It had been a lonely couple of months studying for that test but she'd done it! And all that time spent studying was coming back towards her tenfold. And she was gonna make the most of it.

She was gonna scare them to Timbuktu; bring her crackhead energy to the table. She would have her calm moments of course, she didn't want to _kill_ them, but oh yeah she was gonna dance like a lunatic with just a shirt on. Maybe transfigure the shirt into a sekshi dress during 'Say No To This' or maybe earlier. Hmmmm.

Maybe she should show them modern fashion, more food, memes… she was unsure of memes though, they would be a bit too nuanced for them. Hmmmm.

Maybe some animatics… Hmmmm.

Well she _was_ having a Nicki Minaj marathon this morning so there's that…. Hmmmm.

But for now she'd wildly sing and rap along, maybe add some interpretive dance in the middle. But no matter what, she was gonna Lin Manuel the fuck outta these songs, her hands would sign like there was no tomorrow.

_Wow._ She was really using the fuck outta fuck.

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_"I am not throwing away my shot!_ **

**_I am not throwing away my shot!_ **

**_Hey yo, I'm just like my country_ **

**_I'm young, scrappy and hungry_ **

**_And I'm not throwing-"_ **

And here comes the first question…

**_"-away my shot!_ **

**_I'm 'a get a scholarship to King's College"_ **

"What is a scholarship?" Asked the young auburn haired girl.

"In this instance it's a payment made by the school or someone else to support someone's education."

**_"I probably shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish"_ **

"Well, he just did," scoffed one of the women with Spanish accents, the blonde one. What a _bitch…_ she could respect that.

**_"The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish_ **

**_I gotta holler just to be heard_ **

**_With every word, I drop knowledge!_ **

**_I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal_ **

**_Tryin' to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable_ **

**_Only nineteen but my mind is older"_ **

" _19_ , this man is supposed to be _19_ ," Arys scoffed.

"Yep, he'll be older in the story soon and it'll look right, don't worry," Ken answered.

"I'm not," the girl replied. Zeph smirked. Despite the girl's bratty exterior or brash nature, Zeph found her painfully endearing. _Like herself at a younger age._

She thought about the ages of the “guests” on her couches. She wondered how they were taking to this story, this story that resonates with so many immigrants today. Despite their youth, many seemed to be of noble birth and probably a bit disconnected to the message of the tale. But Zeph knew, you didn’t always need to experience something to empathize with it. She just hoped they were empathizing with him. 

Despite Hamilton’s later shortcomings, he was still a man whose story couldn’t have been made under a more oppressive or traditional regime. Even as a fledgling nation, Hamilton, a man of immigrant origins could have a hand in forming said nation. He was an inspiring figure whose story could hopefully inspire her monarchist guests into dismantling their monarchist (hopefully not feudal) government and setting up a democracy… oh who was she kidding, no they wouldn’t. 

She was just worried about all the slaves and the commoners in their world, no matter how foreign, they were still people living in an unfair world. She shivered. How could she be a President here if she ignored the glaringly obvious problem in front of her.

Not only that, she was worried for the tan, hardened man, the dusky girl, Daenerys, Jon, and Gendry, who seemed to all be on the short end of the stick, in one way or another. She didn’t even need the details to read the pain, sadness, or suffering in some of their auras. For a better world for them, there needed to be change at the top.

**_"These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder_ **

**_Every burden, every disadvantage_ **

**_I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish_ **

**_I walk these streets famished"_ **

Hardships were inevitable but preventable, she side eyed the party. She hoped to help prevent some hardships for them.

**_[Laurens:]_ **

**_"Ooh!"_ **

She let out an extra loud 'Ooh' there. Partly cause she was tryna culture shock them, she had a brand new audience to witness her madness. And partly cause she wanted to get back into the groove, all that hero complex talk was makin her depressed.

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_"The plan is to fan this spark into a flame_ **

**_But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name_ **

**_I am the-"_ **

**_[Hamilton/Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]_ **

**_"A-L-E-X-A-N-D_ **

**_E-R—we are meant to be…"_ **

She was surprised at how much time she was getting to just run straight through the song. She was expecting more questions but seeing as most of them are Lords and Ladies, she understood. Zeph guessed that they were just being politely reserved.

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

_Oh no,_ here's where it gets confusing.

**_"A colony that runs independently_ **

**_Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly"_ **

"Britain? So you used to be a colony of this… Britain." Asked the large man with pale eyes. She reminded herself to ask for names and such later; it would be weird to not know the names of all the people under her roof.

"Yes, they're an island across the sea," ha 'Farmer Refuted'. She shook the thought away. "They had amassed many colonies, and we just happened to be one of them er- a large collection of them. There were 13 of us, only on the east coast. Our country grew larger, too large," she muttered that last part, "over time of course."

**_"Essentially, they tax us relentlessly_ **

**_Then King George turns around"_ **

"Was that the funny king that spoke in the beginning," asked a little boy with auburn hair. This was the first she'd heard from him. There was so much power inside him, especially for such a little boy. She wondered why and she'd figure it out.

"Yep," she grinned, still thinking about his powerful aura.

**_"runs a spending spree_ **

**_He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free_ **

**_So there will be a revolution in this century_ **

**_Enter me!"_ **

Yes, maybe she _did_ say that line a bit louder than the others; some could even call it "screaming". 

**_[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]_ **

**_"(He says in parentheses)"_ **

She didn't have to turn around to see the confused faces, "they're stage directions for ac- mummers."

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_"Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me_ **

**_I will lay down my life if it sets us free_ **

**_Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy"_ **

She tried not to bounce too much for her new companion's sakes, Ken be damned. She was gonna have so much fun being friends with Daenerys and now, former slave girl.

**_[Hamilton (Laurens):]_ **

**_"And I am not throwing away_ **

**_My shot (My shot)_ **

**_I am not throwing away_ **

**_My shot (My shot)_ **

**_Hey yo, I'm just like my country-"_ **

As expected: "Oh gods, they're repeating so many times." "They say this again?!" "This is just too much."

"Yeah yeah, when you're as into it as us, you really don't care," Ken shrugged. This is why they we're best friends.

"There's way more, by the way," she threw out. That was followed by many groans.

She smirked, maniacally laughing on the inside.

**_"-I'm young, scrappy and hungry_ **

**_And I'm not throwing away my shot (And I'm not throwing away my shot)_ **

More groans.

**_[Hamilton/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]_ **

**_I am not throwing away my shot_ **

**_I am not throwing away my shot_ **

And more.

**_Hey yo, I'm just like my country_ **

**_I'm young, scrappy and hungry_ **

**_And I'm not throwing away my shot_ **

**_It's time to take a shot!_ **

And more…

Ah, she was never gonna forget this moment; this was just _too_ good.

**_[Lafayette:]_ **

**_"I dream of life without a monarchy_ **

**_The unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy?_ **

**_'Onarchy? How you say, how you say, oh, 'Anarchy'!_ **

**_When I fight, I make the other side panicky_ **

**_With my"_ **

_Why did Daveed Diggs have to be so damn hawt._ Now that she thought about it… the entire cast, ensemble included was so damn hawt. 

But when Daveed or Anthony, hell even Jasmine were on stage, it hit different. They were- they were wow.

**_[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]_ **

**_"Shot!"_ **

Her and Ken definitely screamed that a bit too loud.

**_[Mulligan:]_ **

**_"Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice_ **

**_And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis"_ **

**_"_ **Hm?" She heard but not from who.

"He's basically calling himself the parent figure of the friend group. And knucklehead is just another term for a stupid person, although he's using it affectionately."

**_"I'm joining the rebellion 'cause I know it's my chance_ **

**_To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants!_ **

**_I'm gonna take a"_ **

**_[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]_ **

**_"Shot!"_ **

Was she high, or was he high? Were they all high- definitely not that. They were just really getting into that crunch, that chew, they were just rapping their wee hearts out.

**_[Laurens:]_ **

**_"And but we'll never be truly free_ **

**_Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me_ **

**_(That's right!)"_ **

She side eyed her dusky companions right of Daenerys, not to be too obvious, and saw them nod. It seemed the tan, stone faced man was quite proficient in understanding the language but not speaking it.

**_"You and I. Do or die. Wait 'til I sally in_ **

**_On a stallion with the first black battalion_ **

**_Have another"_ **

"Black battalion? Do you have a brotherhood that wears only black here too," asked Jon. He looked like such a broody guy, especially since she'd dropped that magic news bomb on him. He was looking pretty curious and happy right now though.

"Whew chile, this is for you," Zeph playfully glared at Ken.” Ken pushed the question to her. Zeph glared at him before taking a deep breath, “This is a very complicated and intricate topic that cannot be fully explained and understood in one day.”

They nodded.

She paused thinking of the best way to explain this, “There’s something me, and she,” she gestured to the tan, golden eyed girl with curly hair, “and she,” she gestured to the dark skinned, spanish girl, “and him,” she gestured to the tan, stone faced man, “have in common. We’d all be considered “black” in this country. And if we were to live in this country two hundred years ago, we’d most likely be slaves.” She was proud of the progress this country had made, but there was still a long way to go. She was glad the no-majs of her generation in this world were fighting racial inequality, she had even joined in on a couple of the protests Downtown. Weirdly enough, race had rarely been a problem in the Wizarding World, it was more a blood purity problem. 

At this moment, she didn’t have to look in a mirror to see the sadness on her face. “That character, being played by a “brown” man, was actually a “white” man in history. “White”, for example, would be,” gesturing to Jon and his family, the blonde spaniard, and Gendry to get the point across. “Brown could be many different things. Like you,” she said, gesturing to the two tan spaniards with widows peaks, “could be considered brown in this country. In this-”

“What would he be considered,” asked the portly man with pale eyes, gesturing shyly to Ken.

“Yellow,” Ken barked out in a laugh and she shoved him. “Ehem, I’d be considered Asian,” he said, still laughing.

She nodded in agreement and continued, “In this country, “white” people enslaved black people for about two hundred years, and the beautiful thing about this musical is that black and brown people -who are also oppressed by white people- play the people who would’ve hated us. Yes, some of the characters here are… slave owners-”

“-How could you watch this then, watch it with such zeal,” Daenerys hissed. 

“Because, unfortunately, these are the people that made this country, undeniably one of the best countries in the world. We learn about these people during the duration of our education and then we forget about them, everything _good_ and _bad_ about them. We forget that the people on our money, on our monuments, in our museums were slave owners and flawed people. Alexander Hamilton, himself, was an abolitionist and actively spoke out against slavery, but he was also complicit by helping in the dealings his wife's family made with their slaves. Many of these people are fundamentally flawed and I am in no way idolizing these historical figures. I am singing and rapping along to a musical that tells the story of a man, an immigrant who came from nothing and shaped the economy and government of a new nation that has thrived, more or less, since then. I am congratulating a musical that is allowing the disenfranchised to play those who would have oppressed them, congratulating a musical that has made millions of children, teens and adults interested in the history of this country. Ignorance is the _true enemy_ , and we were ignorant for so long. This has created a gateway for millions to finally know who our founding fathers really were, the good and the bad,” she looked away from Daenerys face to see the stares of awe in her living room. She was a bit winded but that was to be expected after such a long speech.

“Wow,” exhaled the auburn haired man.

She felt the blood rush to her cheecks, and looked up to the TV screen to hide it, ”These are _my people_ up there, using _their_ music and _their_ culture to tell the history of this country. This music you’ve been hearing, this music was, more or less, all created by my people and far from the type of music they would actually listen to back then. This is a relatively new type of music, a type of music that is quite popular today.”

“How is the treatment of… Black people now?’ asked the now former slave girl.

“It's rough sometimes, but it’s getting better. The magical world actually doesn't have any systematic institutions that oppress us, a couple ignorant assholes here and then but it’s quite good for witches and wizards of color, unlike the no-majs which make up most of the country’s population.”

There was a moment of silence. 

“No- what now?” asked Arya.

“No-Maj. Someone who doesn't have magic or er- cant use it.”

“And are they magical, the mummers on the TV?” asked the long, brown haired boy. He was a handsome guy but something told her they weren't compatible. 

“Funny enough, none of the cast are magical, there was no magical use in this production either.” Thank god for Ken, she knew he could tell she was getting tired of speaking. It _would_ seem out of character for her, but everyone had their limit and she needed to recharge with some Hamilton.

Everyone was in uproar about this tidbit of news. “We’ll explain it in the technology talk, say tomorrow? Yes tomorrow. Aight,” Ken sighed, “So um yeah that’s what black means, let’s go on with the show,” Ken said, already hitting play.

**_[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]_ **

**_“Shot!”_ **

Damn, she missed saying that line by just a second. It was a bit hard to get back into the groove anyways; she decided to softly nod along while she softly mouthed the words for the foreseeable future. 

**_[Burr:]_ **

**_“Geniuses, lower your voices_ **

**_You keep out of trouble and you double your choices_ **

**_I'm with you, but the situation is fraught_ **

**_You've got to be carefully taught:_ **

**_If you talk, you're gonna get shot!”_ **

God, Lin was a genius, ominous words behind upbeat music is always a win.

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“Burr, check what we got_ **

**_Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot”_ **

One of the things she loved about Hamilton on Disney+ was that she got to see the OG cast and their antics. It was truly a sight to see.

**_“I think your pants look hot”_ **

When Oak flipped his coat tail to show us the expanse of his pants, she actually heard a couple of chuckles. Twas a good day indeed she thought to herself in a comical british accent. 

**_“Laurens, I like you a lot_ **

**_Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot..._ **

**_What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot_ **

**_Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not_ **

**_A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?_ **

**_Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!”_ **

She didn't know if there was a lack of questions due to info overload or because they didn't need any, or if they had too many to ask and they didn't know where to start, but she sure did appreciate their silence.

**_“Oh, am I talkin' too loud?_ **

**_Sometimes I get over-excited, shoot off at the mouth_ **

**_I never had a group of friends before_ **

**_I promise that I'll make y'all proud”_ **

**_[Laurens:]_ **

**_“Let's get this guy in front of a crowd”_ **

**_[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan/Ensemble:]_ **

**_"I am not throwing away my shot-"_ **

"Oh not this again!" She really loved that little girl.

"Yes again."

**_"I am not throwing away my shot_ **

**_Hey yo, I'm just like my country_ **

**_I'm young, scrappy and hungry_ **

**_And I'm not throwing away my shot_ **

**_"I am not throwing away my shot_ **

**_I am not throwing away my shot-"_ **

At least they had the stimulating visuals to keep their annoyance in check **_._ **

**_"Hey yo, I'm just like my country_ **

**_I'm young, scrappy and hungry_ **

**_And I'm not throwing away my shot"_ **

**_[Laurens (Hamilton/Lafayette/Mulligan):]_ **

**_“Everybody sing:”_ **

If you say so… so she sang along. 

**_“Whoa, whoa, whoa (Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!)_ **

**_Hey!_ **

**_Whoa! (Whoa!)_ **

**_Wooh!”_ **

Is- is he singing along? That auburn haired boy really did get on her nerves… but in a _good_ way. At least he wasn’t the only one. She guessed they thought it was a command and not part of the song, or maybe its cause she started singing… Hmmmm.

**_“Whoa! (Whoa!)_ **

**_Ay, let 'em hear ya!_ **

**_(Yeah!)_ **

**_Let's go!”_ **

**_[Laurens (Company):]_ **

**_“(Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!)_ **

**_I said shout it to the rooftops! (Whoa!)_ **

**_Said, to the rooftops! (Whoa!)_ **

**_Come on!_ **

**_(Yeah!)_ **

**_Come on, let's go!”_ **

Anthony really did make her feel some sorta way, like Zayum Zaddy, work it. She was practically mooning and she could feel it. What would that auburn haired boy think?

**_[Laurens:]_ **

**_“Rise up!_ **

**_When you're living on your knees, you rise up_ **

**_Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up_ **

**_Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up”_ **

She hoped they were as enamoured with his singing and dancing as she was, as she couldn’t look away from the screen.

**_[Laurens and Ensemble (Company):]_ **

**_“When are these colonies gonna rise up?_ **

**_When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)”_ **

She could just hear that little girl squirming on the couch.

**_“When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)”_ **

“Another one?!”

“Yep.”

**_“When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)_ **

**_Rise up!”_ **

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory_ **

**_When's it gonna get me?”_ **

“If they’re not using magic, then how are they spinning like that on stage?” asked the auburn hair boy, more out of curiosity than malice like before. He looked way cuter like this anyway.

“It's a machine or something like that, under the stage turning a part of the stage. There are two circles cut out of the stage that can turn by wireless command, again this will be in the technology talk,” she’d forgotten the amount of technology that seemed regular to her but brand new to them that was being used here. That would _totally_ be a fun talk, two wizards explaining modern technology to a bunch of 100% technologically ignorant people! Yippee! _Kill me._

**_“In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?_ **

**_If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?_ **

**_Is it like a beat without a melody?_ **

**_See, I never thought I'd live past twenty_ **

**_Where I come from some get half as many_ **

**_Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh-”_ **

“Woah,” she heard the little auburn haired boy exclaim as Oak started to dance while everyone else was still… well still.

**_“reach for a flask_ **

**_We have to make this moment last, that's plenty”_ **

**_“Scratch that-”_ **

She heard the oohs and awes, some louder than others, as Oak started the train of dancing that would find its way around the circle.

**_“This is not a moment, it's the movement_ **

**_Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went._ **

**_Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand_ **

**_We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land”_ **

“Moses,” asked Jon.

“He’s a large figure in three of our world’s major religions,” Ken answered back.

**_“And? If we win our independence?_ **

**_Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?_ **

**_Or will the blood we shed begin an endless_ **

**_Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?”_ **

She could just feel them deep in thought as Lin dropped that thought provoking verse. She wondered how they would apply that to their world.

**_“I know the action in the street is excitin'_ **

**_But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'_ **

**_I've been readin' 'n writin'”_ **

Aweee shiet, she knew she had a personal obligation to shout out that next verse. She met eyes with Ken and they gave each other a nod in acceptance. 

**_“We need to handle our financial situation_ **

**_Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?”_ **

She took a deep breath and:

**_“I'm past patiently waitin'. I'm passionately_ **

**_Smashin' every expectation_ **

**_Every action's an act of creation!_ **

**_I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow_ **

**_For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow.”_ **

She let out a small giggle before saying the rest, like the civilized HamFan she mostly was.

**_[Hamilton and Company:]_ **

**_“And I am not throwing away my shot”_ **

Before she could even let out a groan, “Yes yes, we get it, you hate repetition,” she grinned to the little girl, who, as she thought on it, would probably hate to be called that. 

**_“I am not throwing away my shot_ **

**_Hey yo, I'm just like my country_ **

**_I'm young, scrappy and hungry_ **

**_And I'm not throwing away my shot”_ **

Surprisingly she was met with little resistance for the rest of the song. 

**_[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan (Ensemble):]_ **

**_“We're gonna rise up! (Not throwing away my shot)”_ **

She smiled as she saw the little auburn haired boy smile as he saw Oak make a huge jump.

**_“Time to take a shot!_ **

**_We're gonna rise up! (Not throwing away my shot) Time to take a shot!_ **

**_We're gonna (Rise up! Rise up!)_ **

**_It's time to take a shot! (Rise up! Rise up!)_ **

**_It's time to take a shot! (Rise up!)_ **

**_(Rise up!) (Woooah!)_ **

**_It's time to take a shot! (Rise up!)_ **

**_Take a shot! Shot! Shot!_ **

**_A-yo it's time to take a shot!_ **

**_Time to take a shot!_ **

**_And I am not throwing away my_ **

**_[Company:] Not throwing away my shot!_ **

As the TV audience cheered, so did the audience in her living room. God she loved Hamilton, ‘The Story of tonight’ here we come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Reading Teen Titans fanfiction in 7th grade led me to MCR, P!ATD, FOB, etc. I was so goddamn emo with my Robrae fanfics.


	6. The Story of Tonight

**Bran’s POV**

Bran was confused but happily so. He was eating good food, watching something he’d never seen before, and meeting exotic people all at the same time. He was going to brag all about this to baby Rickon, Mother, and Father.

He was also going to brag about his new learned magical powers, he was the only younger one to be so powerful and he felt good about it, maybe a bit smug too but he couldn't help it. He beat Arya and that was all that mattered. 

He watched as some of the background mummers sang and danced, while others brought in chairs, for what reason, he didn’t know. 

He watched as a barely dressed barmaid brought them more drinks, but they’d already had so many? They didn't seem to actually drink too much so maybe that was why.

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“I may not live to see our glory!”_ **

The mummers were quite good though. If he forgot they were mummers, he’d think they were actually drunk.

**_[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]_ **

**_“I may not live to see our glory!”_ **

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“But I will gladly join the fight!”_ **

**_[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]_ **

**_“But I will gladly join the fight!”_ **

They kept repeating what he was saying. It seemed like Hamilton was the leader of their group of friends, was it because this is a show about him?

He thought about the words, that’s what Father would make him do. These men were fighting for a greater cause, like Father helping King Baratheon overthrow the Mad King. They would gladly join the fight, even if it meant dying… 

He wanted to do the same. He’d be a knight some day, fighting evil for the greater good, maybe even use his magic to help.

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“And when our children tell our story…”_ **

**_[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]_ **

**_“And when our children tell our story…”_ **

They all seemed to be good friends for just meeting. When he became a knight, hopefully a KingsGuard, he would be friends with his fellow knights as well. 

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“They'll tell the story of tonight”_ **

**_[Mulligan:]_ **

**_“Let's have another round tonight”_ **

Bran didn't really think they needed another round.

**_[Lafayette:]_ **

**_“Let's have another round tonight”_ **

That tan man in the blue coat sure did have the strangest accent, stranger than Zeph’s or Ken’s or any of the Dornishwomen’s.

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“Let's have another round tonight”_ **

**_[Laurens:]_ **

**_“Raise a glass to freedom_ **

**_Something they can never take away_ **

**_No matter what they tell you”_ **

“Well that was obviously a lie,” remarked one of the Dornishwomen.

“I agree,” Zeph grinned, shocking the Dornishwoman, “It’s not perfect, nothing is, but it's pretty darn catchy.”

He thought about that: nothing’s perfect. It was true, he guessed but he’d never really thought about it before. 

**_“Raise a glass to the four of us”_ **

**_[Laurens/Mulligan:]_ **

**_“Tomorrow there'll be more of us”_ **

**_“[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]_ **

**_Telling the story of tonight”_ **

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“They'll tell the story of tonight”_ **

“Are you  _ crying? _ ” Ken teased. 

“What! No my eyes are just- straining from the blue light of the TV or whatever,” He couldn't see all of Zeph’s face as she had faced the TV so he couldn’t really tell if she was crying or not. 

“Or whatever,” Ken rolled his eyes. 

Bran guessed that the song’s lyrics were quite somber, but it was just a song, no reason to cry over it if she did.

**_[Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette:]_ **

**_“Raise a glass to freedom_ **

**_Something they can never take away”_ **

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“No matter what they tell you”_ **

**_[Mulligan/Lafayette:]_ **

**_“Let's have another round tonight”_ **

**_[Laurens:]_ **

**_“Raise a glass to the four of us”_ **

**_[Hamilton/Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette:]_ **

**_“Tomorrow there'll be more of us”_ **

He noticed that Laurens and Hamilton were the closest of the group. He did not yet have a best friend of his own, but he hoped he’d have one soon.

**_[Hamilton/Laurens:]_ **

**_“Telling the story of tonight”_ **

**_[Mulligan/Lafayette:]_ **

**_“Let's have another round tonight”_ **

**_[Hamilton/Laurens/Ensemble (Mulligan/Lafayette/Ensemble):]_ **

**_“They'll tell the story of tonight (Raise a glass to freedom)”_ **

He noticed the background mummers start to enter as they sang, taking away the chairs. Maybe that’s how they’ve been doing it the whole time and just hadn’t noticed. He promised himself to pay more attention in the future. 

**_“They'll tell the story of tonight (Raise a glass to freedom)_ **

**_They'll tell the story of tonight (They'll tell the story of)_ **

**_[Full Ensemble:] Tonight”_ **

He noticed the “black” man, as Zeph explained, from the beginning of the show at the back of the stage. Aaron Burr was his name; maybe he was there for the next song?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Angelica Schuyler once slapped Thomas Jefferson.


	7. The Star- I mean Schuyler Sisters

**Sansa’s POV**

She was still a bit wary of the witch when everyone else seemed quite comfortable in her presence, even Robb. Witches were not people to befriend or trust, it wasn't right; that’s what Mother taught her. And when she wasn't secretly enamored with the show, she tried praying to the Seven Pointed Star. Sadly, she was almost always enamored with the show.

She looked down at where her hands were clutching at the skirt of the new dress she had woken up in. It was a pretty shade of blue, like her eyes and went down to her ankles like a proper dress. Unlike Arya who had met her upstairs wearing blue pants and a black shirt, similar to the boys. She shivered, but soon forgot about it as the scene changed.

She watched with rapt attention as the blue lights turned yellow and the somber singing was replaced with enthusiastic “rapping”. 

Aaron skipped out to the beat of the music and truly: it made her want to dance.

**_[Burr:]_ **

She had, at this point, learned to tune out the Witch’s singing and rapping, no matter how beautiful and on key.

**_“There's nothing rich folks love more_ **

**_Than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor”_ **

She considered herself to be quite rich and the last thing she wanted to do was  _ slum _ with the poor. 

**_“They pull up in their carriages and gawk_ **

**_At the students in the common_ **

**_Just to watch them talk”_ **

Why ever would they do  _ that, _ when they could stay safe in their own homes, reading, singing, dancing, praying, and all manner of lovely things. 

**_“Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded_ **

**_Uh-oh, but little does he know that_ **

**_His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza”_ **

She watched as three girls who were supposedly sisters came from the back, the one in the yellow dress came out first, looking flushed and forlorn.

The two other sisters soon followed, she guessed in the order of their names called, but she could’ve been wrong.

She reckoned if Arya and her could be true sisters, because they were as different as different could be, than anyone could. These sisters were of varying shades and features, but varying features were to be expected of mummers. She had never seen mummers of different shades before. Despite not being familiar with it, she found them quite beautiful still.

**_“Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at”_ **

Well… she could understand _ that _ . But only if they were trueborn and of noble birth, she reminded herself quickly. 

**_[Company:]_ **

**_“Work, work!”_ **

**_[Angelica:]_ **

**_“Angelica!”_ **

She watched as the TV showed their faces up close. This one's Angelica she pushed herself to memorize, the woman in the pink dress.

**_[Company:]_ **

**_“Work, work!”_ **

**_[Eliza:]_ **

**_“Eliza!”_ **

This one’s Eliza, she wears blue.

**_[Peggy:]_ **

**_“And Peggy!”_ **

And the one in yellow  _ is _ Peggy.

**_[Company:]_ **

**_“Work, work!_ **

**_The Schuyler sisters!”_ **

**_[Angelica:]_ **

**_“Angelica!”_ **

**_[Peggy:]_ **

**_“Peggy!”_ **

**_[Eliza:]_ **

**_“Eliza!”_ **

**_[Company:]_ **

**_“Work!”_ **

They repeated their names again, she guessed for added effect. They were all beautiful singers. Sansa herself was quite proficient with singing but she hoped to one day sound as beautiful as them or even better. 

**_[Peggy:]_ **

**_“Daddy said to be home by sundown”_ **

She had a very childish voice, she wondered if the mummer’s voice was naturally like that or not.

**_[Angelica:]_ **

**_“Daddy doesn't need to know”_ **

That sounded like something Arya would say… but Arya was the little sister and in here it seemed Angelica was the big sister.  _ Well _ , she thought, _ all families are different, _ trying to comfort herself at the thought that Sansa was the childlike one and not Arya.

**_[Peggy:]_ **

**_“Daddy said not to go downtown”_ **

**_[Eliza:]_ **

**_“Like I said, you're free to go”_ **

She watched as Eliza pat Peggy's cheeks and went right back to Angelica, something Arya would do. She couldn't help but compare these sisters to her own situation. Arya would always rather hang out with their brother than her. Sansa wished she had a better sister, one who would be a Lady like her and follow the rules… at least she had Jeyne.

**_[Angelica:]_ **

**_“But look around, look around_ **

**_The revolution's happening in New York”_ **

She watched as Peggy lost her frown and exchanged it for a knowing smile. If only her and Arya could make up that easily.

**_[Eliza/Peggy:]_ **

**_“New York”_ **

She was quite fascinated with their dresses. They looked to be made of silk and were of colors not normally seen in the North. They seemed a bit indecent at the top, but that seemed to be a norm in this show. But they were beautiful nonetheless and wondered if she could get one here or have one tailor made back at home.

**_[Company:]_ **

**_“Angelica”_ **

She must be an important sister to have the ensemble sing her name like that. ****

**_[Schuyler Sisters and company:]_ **

**_“Work!”_ **

**_[Peggy:]_ **

**_“It's bad enough daddy wants to go to war”_ **

Sansa nodded.

**_[Eliza:]_ **

**_“People shouting in the square”_ **

**_[Peggy:]_ **

**_“It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore”_ **

She nodded again. Sansa found herself agreeing more and more with Peggy. War was a scary thought, especially so close to home like that.

**_[Angelica:]_ **

**_“New ideas in the air”_ **

**_[Angelica and Male Ensemble:]_ **

**_“Look around, look around”_ **

**_[Eliza:]_ **

**_“Angelica, remind me what we're looking for…”_ **

She watched as Eliza propped her arm on Angelica’s shoulder. Were  _ all _ the women in this world improper, she side eyed the witch. Seemed like a place better suited for Arya than her. And with that thought, she found herself missing home more and more.

**_[All men:]_ **

**_“She's lookin' for me!”_ **

She was  _ still _ looking for a husband?! But- But-

She looked around. Robb, Jon and even Arya seemed to be enjoying themselves, even Bran. She- they- all three of them looked past marrying age. How could they still  _ not _ be married?  _ Maybe it was just the mummers they picked _ , she thought, and she began to calm.

**_[Angelica (Company):]_ **

**_“Eliza, I'm lookin' for a mind at work (Work, work!)_ **

**_I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)”_ **

She looked towards the witch’s direction to ask about it but found her missing. She looked up to see her and Ken dancing rather foolishly together. Only thing was that Zeph had forgone her big yellow shirt for a blood red dress of a similar cut to Peggy’s.  _ Magic,  _ she thought… had its merits. She looked to her side to see Robb looking curiously at the witch dance.  _ Oh no _ . 

**_“I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)_ **

**_Whooaaaaa!”_ **

**_[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy:]_ **

**_“Whooaaaaa!_ **

**_Work!”_ **

She saw Burr pass between Angelica and the other sisters on the stage, wondering why until:

**_[Burr:]_ **

**_“Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city_ **

**_Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty_ **

**_Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny_ **

**_But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money”_ **

She saw Angelica give him a face laced with disgust. How forward of him, she chastised. Of course she would turn him down.

**_“Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels_ **

**_You searching for an urchin who can give you ideals?”_ **

Obviously, but not from you, good ser.

**_[Angelica:]_ **

**_“Burr, you disgust me”_ **

Ha! She was right.

**_[Burr:]_ **

**_“Ah, so you've discussed me_ **

**_I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!”_ ** **_  
  
_ **

The audience laughed and she struggled not to laugh with them. Maybe the situation was just a  _ bit _ funny, just a bit.

**_[Angelica:]_ **

**_“I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine”_ **

“Hm?” she heard, but she didn't know who said it.

The witch stopped her dancing while the wizard continued. “A pamphlet written by Thomas Paine advocating the independence of the 13 colonies from Britain,” the witch was informative, she’d give her that.

She continued to dance, using the expanse of her room to move and jump around. Sansa could hardly blame however, she’d dance in a more dignified manner. This music was truly one for dancing.

**_“So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane_ **

**_You want a revolution? I want a revelation_ **

**_So listen to my declaration:”_ **

It was final; Angelica  _ was _ Arya, but just two decades older and… dark of skin.

**_[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy:]_ **

**_"We hold these truths to be self-evident_ **

**_That all men are created equal"_ **

She saw her family nod, even Bran. It hurt her, but she just couldn’t agree, Mother and Septa Mordane taught her better than that.

And how could that be anyways when bastards are born sinful, when the King is naturally more powerful than the Lords and Ladies beneath him, or that highborns like herself are naturally better than the common smallfolk beneath them? How could anyone wish for something so extreme?

Maybe it’s just different in this world...

**_[Angelica:]_ **

**_“And when I meet Thomas Jefferson”_ **

**_[Company:]_ **

**_“Unh!”_ **

“Who is he?” asked the handsome Lord sitting next to the beautiful Lady. Both were brown of hair, but he- he had eyes of molten gold, with skin so fair and soft. He was truly a sight.

Instead of stopping the witch minimized her movements on the floor, “He’ll actually show up in the second half of the show, but he sucks and that’s all you need to know,” the witch furrowed her eyebrows. She obviously didn't like the man and she wondered why… maybe the man was a slave owner like she mentioned.

It was one of the few redeeming qualities of the witch, but everything else about her: she could not let go.

**_[Angelica:]_ **

**_“I'mma compel him to include women in the sequel!”_ **

**_[Women:]_ **

**_“Work!”_ **

“Sequel of what,” asked father's bastard, who was being more vocal than usual.

“The Declaration of Independence, it’s a formal  explanation on why the Thirteen Colonies regarded themselves as thirteen independent sovereign states and no longer under Britain's rule.  It was like the first step for this country to become a- well a country,” she laughed off that last part, sounding a bit out of breath but looking happy just the same.

**_[Eliza:]_ **

**_“Look around, look around at how_ **

**_Lucky we are to be alive right now!”_ **

She wondered why Arya hadn’t commented on the repetition yet, but she looked to see her attention already captured by the man skillfully dancing with a book.

**_[Eliza/Peggy:]_ **

**_“Look around, look around at how_ **

**_Lucky we are to be alive right now!”_ **

“Do these songs  _ have _ to repeat so much?” Arya said, obviously aggravated. Sansa shook her head, Arya just didn't understand the intricacies of music and song.

“Yes actually, I find it quite charming,” copying Arya’s accent and surprising the party. 

“I'm a theatre kid, of course I can do accents,” she huffed, still in Arya’s accent. She then started to giggle along with the wizard, Ken.

**_[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy:]_ **

**_“History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be_ **

**_In the greatest city in the world!”_ **

**_[Schuyler Sisters and Company:]_ **

**_“In the greatest city in the world!”_ **

**_[Angelica (Eliza/Peggy) {men}:]_ **

**_“'Cause I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine (Look around, look around) {Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!}_ **

**_So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane (The revolution's happening in) {Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!}”_ **

She didn't know how, but somehow the witch found a way to sing all the parts beautifully as well, it was hard not to be envious of her skill. She looked up to see Robb’s reaction as well. It seemed he  _ had _ noticed that she was quite skilled with her voice.

**_[Angelica (Eliza/Peggy) {women}:]_ **

**_“You want a revolution? I want a revelation (New York! In New York!) {Look around, look around the revolution's happening}_ **

**_So listen to my declaration:”_ **

**_[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy (Women Ensemble):]_ **

**_“We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal (Look around, look around)_ **

**_Whoo! (At how lucky we are to be alive right now)”_ **

It was hard for  _ anyone _ to be annoyed now. There was so much going on on stage that she couldn't be bothered with the idea of lines repeating too much. She guessed everyone had the similar thought as no groaning could be heard and no questions were asked.

The dancing was one she’d never seen before and complemented the music nicely. It was hard for her to admit, but in that moment, she was glad she was stuck in this place, watching this show. Even if there  _ was _ a witch close by.

**_[Full Company:]_ **

**_“Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!_ **

**_History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be”_ **

**_[All women:]_ **

**_“In the greatest city in the world”_ **

**_[All men:]_ **

**_“In the greatest city”_ **

**_[Company:]_ **

**_“In the greatest city in the world!”_ **

The dancing calmed to highlight the three sisters again.

**_[Company:]_ **

**_“Work, work!”_ **

**_[Angelica:]_ **

**_“Angelica!”_ **

**_[Company:]_ **

**_“Work, work!”_ **

**_[Eliza:]_ **

**_“Eliza!”_ **

**_[Peggy:]_ **

**_“And Peggy!”_ **

This time, Peggy looked quite happy when saying her line. Maybe it was the quality time she had spent with her sister, she glanced at Arya.

**_[Company:]_ **

**_“Work, work!”_ **

**_[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy:]_ **

**_“The Schuyler sisters!”_ **

**_[Company:]_ **

**_“Work, work!”_ **

**_[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy (Company):]_ **

**_“We're looking for a mind at work! (Work, work!)_ **

**_Hey! (Work, work!)_ **

**_Hey! (Work, work!)”_ **

Again, Angelica was in the center. She must’ve played an important role in the story.

**_[Eliza/Peggy {Angelica} (Company):]_ **

**_“Hey! (Work, work!)_ **

**_{Whoa!} (Work, work!) (Work, work!)_ **

**_In the greatest city (Work, work!)_ **

**_{In the greatest} City in the world {City in the world}”_ **

She stared in wonder at their voices and the way they held those notes. Her stare diverted to the witch who sang along with them perfectly, she could not deny the talent before her.

**_[Company:]_ **

**_“In the greatest city in the world!”_ **

She watched as they all clasped hands and laughed while the audience cheered. She clapped softly so as to not disturb her companions. 

They left the stage, a man looking expectantly at Eliza… she wondered what that was about.

Now that the song had ended, she could finally ask about marrying ages. “Did they normally marry that old?”

“The historical figures or the ac- I mean mummer?”

The historical figures, but were these mummers picked for accuracy or merit? 

“Definitely merit, now about the ages. If I recall, Renee, the mummer for Angelica was about 45-

There were mixed reactions from the crowd. Sansa herself was shocked, she was expecting something younger than  _ 45. _

“Yep,” she popped her p, “but the actual Angelica Schuyler was actually married during this time already -creative liberties were taken, by the way- and she was about 21 when she married. That’s about the average time for women when they were married, maybe a bit older, at the time.”

****  
But how, all their youthful years had spoiled by then; she really wondered  _ how could any woman marry so old _ ?   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: There's a basketball court on the top floor of the U.S. Supreme Court Building. It's nickname is "the highest court in the land." wow haha so funny, old white men so funny


	8. Farmer Refuted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been calling those three platnium haired dudes in Umbrella Academy season 2 the "three Draco's of the Apocalypse"... Mhm yeah

**Sam’s POV**

The scene changed quickly to a man standing on a wooden crate.

Sam was scared out of his bullocks, but used the opportunity to soak up as much information as possible. It was true he was enjoying the delicious food and comfortable large chair while he was entertained in someone else’s house, true that he might not want to go back. If he did, he’d live at the wall for the rest of his miserable life. Away from his mother, sister, and even little brother.

Everything was out of the ordinary, especially the kind nature in which Zeph had answered their questions. A good witch? He scoffed. Maybe in this world. 

He watched the witch jump up and down behind where she used to sit. 

“Ah, I love this song!” It seemed like she loved  _ all _ these songs, he wondered what made the next song so special.

**_[Seabury:]_ **

Zeph had held her head up high, mimicking the man standing on the wooden crate. She started speaking… but in the same accent as the man. She was quite good at this, she could be a mummer herself if she wanted to.

**_“Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury_ **

**_And I present ‘Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of the Continental Congress!’”_ **

His accent was eerily similar to a couple of the accents in the audience. He wondered why the British seemed so similar to the Westerosi; it made him reflect on the flaws in their own government.

“The continental Congress? Is this the same congress that is still a part of your government?” he asked.

“Not exactly, it actually proceeds our current government and is made up of representatives from all 13 colonies. It acted as the provisional governing structure for the collective United States at the time. They are the ones who declared war upon Britain.”

“Ah.” he nodded. It was just a stepping stone for a greater, more complicated government, one where the people voted for who should lead them. It was a similar concept to what the Watchers on the Wall did.

**_“Heed not the rabble who scream revolution_ **

**_They have not your interests at heart”_ **

They were showing the other side’s perspective, the side that would evidently lose.

**_[Mulligan:]_ **

**_“Oh my God. Tear this dude apart”_ **

He stifled a laugh as the audience laughed, he didn’t want to draw more attention to himself than necessary.

**_[Seabury:]_ **

**_“Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution_ **

**_Don't let them lead you astray_ **

**_This Congress does not speak for me”_ **

**_[Burr:]_ **

**_“Let him be”_ **

Burr pushed him back to his friends.

He could see where Burr was coming from, even agree with him sometimes, but Sam felt like the world needed outspoken people, people who would stand up for what they believe in with pride.

He smiled as Lafayette pushed him forward.

**_[Seabury:]_ **

**_“They're playing a dangerous game_ **

**_I pray the king shows you his mercy”_ **

Zeph, in her period typical, red dress that was quite revealing on the top, some would say more than Peggy’s, walked to the front with purpose. She stood to the side of the TV so as to not hinder our vision of the screen and composed herself.

Ken was cheering for her in the back.

**_“For shame, for shame…”_ **

“Ehem.” Then she began.

**_[Hamilton (Seabury):]_ **

**_“Yo!_ **

**_He'd have you all unravel at the (Heed not the rabble)_ **

**_Sound of screams but the (Who scream)_ **

**_Revolution is comin' (Revolution, they)_ **

**_The have-nots are gonna (Have not your)”_ **

She had his choreography done to the T.

**_“Win this (Interests)_ **

**_It's hard to listen to you with a straight face”_ **

She smirked at someone in the crowd, but he couldn’t tell who.

**_“(At heart)”_ **

Ken sang the man on the box’s part as Zeph rapped with Hamilton. They sure made quite the pair.

**_“Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us (Chaos and bloodshed are not a)_ **

**_Honestly, you shouldn't even talk (Solution)_ **

**_And what about Boston? Look at the cost, n' all that we've lost n' you talk (Don't let them lead you astray)_ **

**_About Congress?! (This Congress does not speak for me)”_ **

He watched as her dress swished and swayed with her every step, maybe it was the magic but the fabric looked exquisite.

**_“My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!”_ **

She diverged from the choreography and mimicked the ears of a dog with her hands on the side of her temples.

**_“(They're playing a dangerous game)_ **

**_But strangely, your mange is the same_ **

**_(I pray the king shows you his mercy)_ **

**_Is he in Jersey?_ **

**_(For shame)”_ **

Ken sang.

**_“For the revolution!”_ **

Zeph shouted.

**_“(For shame!)”_ **

Ken sang even louder.

**_[Company:]_ **

**_“For the revolution!”_ **

Zeph shouted even louder, a large grin on her face. Instead of jumping on a box like Hamilton did, she skipped and danced around and through all the large leather seats.

**_[Seabury:]_ **

**_“Heed”_ **

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna”_ **

**_[Seabury/Hamilton:]_ **

**_“Scream”_ **

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“Honestly, look at me, please don't read!”_ **

She grabbed Ken by the shirt and shook him and surprisingly he still kept the note smooth. They could  _ both _ be successful mummers.

**_[Seabury:]_ **

**_“Not your interests”_ **

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“Don't modulate the key then not debate with me!”_ **

She let him go with a light shove and turned towards the direction of the audience. At this point no one was even watching the TV and turned their heads to gape at her instead.

**_“Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?”_ **

Anyone could tell she was really getting into character.

**_[Burr:]_ **

**_“Alexander, please!”_ **

Ken took to saying that line as well.

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“Burr, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties”_ **

Zeph smiled despite her hard tone.

**_[Ensemble:]_ **

**_“Silence! A message from the King!_ **

**_A message from the King!”_ **

She let out an undignified squeal and motioned for them to pay attention to the TV. She ran back to her seat, Ken behind her taking his time.

**_[Full Company:]_ **

**_“A message from the King!”_ **

He was met with two men in red coats; were those the red coats Laurens was referring to in his first verse? The lights were dark, probably to hide the changing set. And he burrowed deeper in his seat wondering what the next song would entail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: There have been multiple Black Roman Emperors, but here's one in particular, Lucius Septimius Bassianus (April 4, 188 – April 8, 217), commonly known as Caracalla, was a Black Roman Emperor who ruled from 211 to 217.


	9. You'll Be Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are interested in Umbrella Academy, you should def check out the second part to "Zeph is in some deep shit". It basically verges off after this chapter and becomes its own fanfic. Cheers:)

**Robb’s POV**

His opinions had changed significantly in the short amount of time that was the duration of this show. He was seeing the witch in a new light, a light that he wasn’t quite comfortable divulging in yet.

He would gladly think about the show however. This show had been the most interesting thing he'd ever laid his eyes on, apart from Zeph that is, but there were so many more songs to come and more  _ even more _ interesting things to see.

He watched as the silhouette of man began to walk from up stage. The king, just by seeing his back, looked to be ornately dressed. As he strangely stepped into the light, Robb examined his cropped fur coat, gold cloak, and shiny red pants. His eyes found its way to his crown and cringed. Is this how their king dressed? It looked expensive, sure, but for someone with so much money he sure didn't know how to dress.

He could hear Arya and Bran snickering, side eyeing each other then looking back at the TV. Bran then caught his questioning look, “His hair looks stupid,” Bran snickered harder.

He almost burst out laughing.  _ It did, didn't it.  _ He masked the beginnings of his laugh with a small cough.

He crossed his arms willing himself to make other observations. Like the way Zeph’s smiled in anticipation for the next song, or the way her many, vibrant colored braids swished and swayed with her every move, or the way she picked at her dress in excitement. All useless observations, to be sure, but ones he’d made nonetheless.

He looked up to the TV as he heard the crowd laugh even before the mummer king made a face at them. This audience laughed at the quiriest of things… at least his siblings had the right of things.

**_[King George:]_ **

**_“You say_ **

**_The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay_ **

**_You cry”_ **

Was he singing to the colonies? He sounded like a scorned lover, not a king. Robb guessed it was made that way to emphasize his foolishness.    
  


Despite that, this mummer could really sing. Whoever picked these mummers was a genius really. Every mummer he’s seen had been quite captivating in their roles. The king made no exception.

**_“In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by”_ **

Why would they hurl tea in the sea?

“Alright before one of yous asks,” she paused, “they threw their tea overboard in a political protest because Britain had been taxing them for it. And making the decision to tax them without a say in the matter. They also had no representation in the government that was making those choices for them so they saw it as a violation of their rights.”

She had an answer on the spot for everything; it was an admirable trait, one that left him giving her an appreciative look.

**_“Why so sad?”_ **

He smiled as the king sent an exaggerated frown towards the audience. 

**_“Remember we made an arrangement-”_ **

What an odd way to say arrangement.

**_“-when you went away_ **

**_Now you're making me mad”_ **

She had already started to speak before he could form the question in his mind, “ When the original thirteen colonies were being established, Britain took a largely hands-off approach in the first fifty years after colonization. Many colonists wanted a revolution because Britain realized what a goldmine they were sitting on, in terms of natural resources  _ and _ profitization by taxation, and started becoming hands on again by imposing rules and taxes on the colonists at will.”

_ Ah. _

**_“Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man_ **

**_You'll be back, soon you'll see_ **

**_You'll remember you belong to me”_ **

He had a mad look in his eyes, he wondered if their king would be the same. But from the stories his father told, probably not.

He was reminded that they were supposed to meet the king soon, in only two sennights. He hoped they’d be back by then so father wouldn't be disappointed. He hoped his parents weren't going crazy over the disappearance of the five of them, well- mom wouldn't worry about Jon even though he was a rightful part of their pack. 

**_“You'll be back, time will tell_ **

**_You'll remember that I served you well”_ **

Did he really, he thought blandly. He saw the flaws of having a king who inherited power not because they earned it but because they were born into it. That was the problem of their very own Mad King; that’s why King Robert overthrew him.

But limiting a king's power? The thought had never even crossed his mind before Zeph mentioned their countries checks and balances, their president, their congress. It was an intriguing concept that he promised to ask her about later.

**_“Oceans rise, empires fall_ **

**_We have seen each other through it all_ **

**_And when push comes to shove_ **

**_I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!”_ **

He was absolutely  _ insane _ .

“Fun fact y'all, his nickname was actually Mad King George because he _ actually _ went mad later in life,” Ken said rather cheerily, ignorant of the party’s rather recent history with their own mad king.

**_"Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_ **

**_Da da dat dat da ya da!”_ **

He slinked his way down stage, his stare still unwavering.

**_“Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_ **

**_Da da dat dat da…"_ **

He watched as Ken abruptly stood up and walked to another room. He saw Zeph send a questioning look Ken’s way. She noticed his gaze on her and sent the same questioning look towards him; he shrugged.

She smiled. He shouldn't have felt the way he did, especially since she was so obviously spoken for, but he couldn't help it.

**_"You say our love is draining and you can't go on"_ **

Ken walked back in, his cheeks looked to be full of something. Of what? Robb didn't know.

He sat down carefully on the couch and on the edge too. He looked to be ready for a quick escape.

He watched as Zeph sent an even bigger questioning look to Ken.

Robb didn't know how Ken did it but he  _ smirked _ with his mouthful.

**_"You'll be the one complaining when I am gone…"_ **

He watched as Zeph's eyes widened, it was like everything was in slow motion.

**_"And no, don't change the subject"_ **

Ken showered her in what he hoped was water as he screamed the words; luckily for Daenerys: it landed solely on Zeph, unluckily for Zeph: it landed solely on Zeph.

He jumped up and backed away from the seat.

She slowly and methodically paused the show. 

Then he saw her shiver, seemingly disgusted. He could feel the temperature of the room drop.

She stood up slowly, not a single emotion on her face.

She pulled out her wand, "Scourgify," and she was dry. She slowly put her wand back and smirked.

Uh oh. He was witnessing a lover's quarrel, possibly an  _ ex-lover's _ quarrel.

"You get one kick."

Huh?

"No-n-n-nonono," he backed away even more, Robb couldn't understand why, he was so far away already, "wait a minute, what happened to a slap on the wrist."

"Nuh-uh, we've graduated from that." She said in monotone.

"I'm not walking over there Kenji," she used his full name, that was never good.

He slowly walked closer to her, testing the waters.

She walked a few steps to meet him head on.

"Since you are my friend-" 

Only friends... was she just that close with  _ all _ of her friends.

"-you get to place a hand on your cheek, I'm coming at you from my left."

As soon as he hesitantly placed a hand over his right cheek she dropped into a stance. She can fight?!

He felt the seat shift to see Arya leaning forward, obviously enjoying the show.

She jumped up out of nowhere, turning in midair, her long braids whipping around with her; she jumped so high that the sole of her right foot hit the hand on the head of a man a head-and-a-half taller than her. He had never seen anything like it before. It was as mesmerizing as it was deadly. How she did it with a dress on, he did not know, but it made the deed even more impressive.

Arya cheered, "Can you teach me that?!"

"Sure," she said nonchalantly. Then she smiled, "Not today though, alright?"

Arya nodded dutifully, looking a bit sad but happy all the same.

Zeph sat down proudly, a defeated Ken behind her.

"Yikes," whatever that meant, was all he said, rubbing at his right cheek.

She continued the show. 

**_"'Cause you're my favorite subject_ **

**_My sweet, submissive subject”_ **

Strangely enough, all she did was hum and nod her head and strangely enough, all he could do was stare.

**_“My loyal, royal subject_ **

**_Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…"_ **

He watched as Zeph smiled as the audience laughed.

**_“You'll be back like before_ **

**_I will fight the fight and win the war”_ **

He broke the stare to look back up at the TV. Was that  _ spit _ on his bottom lip? 

What an odd performance...

**_“For your love, for your praise_ **

**_And I'll love you till my dying days_ **

**_When you're gone, I'll go mad”_ **

Huh. 

**_“So don't throw away this thing we had_ **

**_'Cause when push comes to shove_ **

**_I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love”_ **

Truly, he was a madman. But the audience was even crazier for laughing.

**_“Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_ **

**_Da da dat dat da ya da!”_ **

He was guilty, however, of a chuckle as the mummer king started to move his shoulders to the music.

**_“Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_ **

**_Da da dat—_ **

**_Everybody!”_ **

Huh? Did they want them to sing again?

**_[Full Ensemble:]_ **

**_“Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_ **

**_Da da dat dat da ya da!_ **

**_Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da_ **

**_Dat dat da ya da!”_ **

He watched as the king slowly turned around as a man mimicked playing the drums. A woman in breeches handed a note to the other and wondered of its importance. He felt Sansa squirm as the king watched the woman die at the hands of one of his soldiers. 

He felt sympathy for Sansa, for she had a delicate constitution, but he felt this was necessary. The North was a much harder place than whatever this show depicted and she would soon need to harden up, less she melt under the pressure.

  
But for now he would comfort her in her time of distress, he smiled at how, in contrast, Arya was quite captivated with the show. _ Ah _ , his wild little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The shortest war in history was fought between Zanzibar and England in 1896. The war lasted only 38 minutes.


	10. Right Hand Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read this before August 13th, I've made some changes to the first half of "My Shot", I recommend going back and reading it:) also I am dead inside:)

**Ken’s POV**

This was an experience he’d never forget and it was all thanks to Zeph. Sad, lonely, genius brain Zeph. Poor Zeph, poor poor germophobic Zeph. He mourned for her sanity, in all honesty.

He thought it’d be a ha ha funny moment in passing, but the moment still hadn’t passed. Ken blamed it on the beer he’d had just moments earlier, made him think that was a “smart prank” to play.

He was just glad she loved Hamilton the way she did, it really was his savior tonight.

He sighed internally. He wished Aurie could be here with them, but he was busy. Aurors, if not on the scene, were always deep in their paperwork. The job paid well enough, but Aurie didn't do it for the money. He was passionate about his job, he loved what he did.  _ Gods _ , why'd he have to marry a good man.

If Aurie wasn't at the LAAD, he'd be watching Hamilton with them, with just as much zeal and enthusiasm as him and Zeph. He'd probably even be able to procure a truce between them, as he'd always done. 

And he wouldn’t be biased, as his best friend is his husband’s ex and current  _ other  _ best friend. He found the situation to be unproblematic, seeing as the three of them had the brains of 200 year old wizards, cause they were just mature like dat.

But the three of them would be together again, as thick as thieves. They used to  _ always _ be as thick as thieves, been so since 4th year, but adult life was just getting in their freaking way. They even moved in together at Zeph's after school, every day of their lives were spent in each other's company. But after marrying, Aurie and him wanted their own place, to fend for themselves in this new city they'd move into. That unfortunately left Zeph alone in this  _ giant _ mansion.

Despite his attempts to hang out, Zeph always had work and her studies and that left him alone, at home, making YouTube videos to help pay the bills.

That was the thing. He not only celebrated Zeph becoming a Healer at last night's party, he celebrated the amount of  _ free time _ she'd now have for him. For them. All her hours outside of work would be spent having fun, not studying for the next exam or whatever the fuck she was doing.

And now that she had more time, maybe she'd let a nice boy enter her life.

He  _ had _ been meaning to set her up with someone for a while now, but it seemed she really didn't need his help with all the looks that redhead and her were making at each other.

**_[Company:]_ **

**_“British Admiral Howe's got troops on the water_ **

**_Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor”_ **

He looked around and saw the crowd enraptured by the scene.  _ Ah yes _ , he remembered his first watch. It was a bit different though, due to the fact he already knew the damn thing, but seeing that godly mix of vocals and visuals  _ anytime _ was mesmerizing. 

He caught Zeph scanning the mostly oblivious party, _ cough cough, you ain't slick, ginger. _

He’d argue that he was just as interested in the opinions of these newcomers on Hamilton as Zeph was, but it wasn’t even close. Despite Zeph’s obvious obsession with the musical, she wasn’t slick with those calculating glances at her “guests”; she wanted to know  _ exactly _ what they were thinking. Not like he could blame her, he could watch Hamilton anytime, but he’d rather “slyly” watch the reactions of those around him.

**_[Ensemble 1 (Ensemble 2):]_ **

**_“Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor_ **

**_(Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor)”_ **

_ And Queen Renee takes center stage, hell yeah! _ He grinned to himself, he loved her voice and the way she held herself and... ugh  _ everything _ .

He glanced around, he could tell many of these “otherworldly humans” were taking the opportunity to observe and examine, what they'd call, a black person without seeming  _ improper _ or whatever the heck they’d say. He thought it was totally fine.

It was fine to be curious and observant and ask questions. That’s what opens up conversations that lead to understanding and empathy. Just sitting on those ignorant thoughts forever won’t do anything for them, or for  _ anyone _ . Education was key, that’s why he was glad Zeph was the one to conjure them up. She was so goddamn knowledgeable, she was like a walking encyclopedia when it came to history and magic and the  _ history of magic _ . She was truly a saint back at Ilvermorny.

**_“When they surround our troops!_ **

**_(They surround our troops!)_ **

**_When they surround our troops!”_ **

He spotted Peggy lookin like a schnack and next to Anthony no less. He found that the more he watched the background, the more he found them together or close together. And Ken thought that was frickin adorable.

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war_ **

**_I knew that I was poor_ **

**_I knew it was the only way to”_ **

“So the Caribbean,” pronounced carefully by the portly man, “is not part of the colonies, making him an immigrant there, correct?”

“Yep,” he popped his p and the man nodded. Ken’s gaze lingered on the man, he could tell that the man already knew this, he didn’t need confirmation on it but he asked for it nonetheless. Well… Ken was gonna help with that. That man had the potential, the same one he’d seen in Zeph in their first year; this man just needed the courage to back it up. 

He sighed, all these faces, and only a couple of names. They were really gonna need to do introductions during the intermission cause he was getting mighty tired of not being in the know. 

**_[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]_ **

**_“Rise up!”_ **

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“If they tell my story_ **

**_I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or”_ **

**_[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]_ **

**_“Rise up!”_ **

He wondered what the equivalent would be for them. Even though the majority didn’t speak in old English and some even spoke with a Spanish accent no less, the similarities were there. He couldn’t be sure for the non English speaker, but he seemed to understand everything well enough, especially with Ms. Personal Translator right by his side.  _ Well they certainly seemed peachy. _

He knew that they were still ruled by a monarch but so were tens of other countries now, he reasoned. But it was the way in which witchcraft frightened them, the way technology confused them, and the way they reacted to these “modern” ideals and nomenclatures with hesitancy that led him to believe in their medieval origins. He knew he was a bit late to the party and it was probably something Zeph had figured out  _ ages _ ago, but he was proud of himself nonetheless.

Still, he... pondered. Could their world’s peasants rise to a higher station? _ Peasants can become knights right? _ Hm… There wasn’t much class mobility back then so uh um uh.... he didn't fuckin know. 

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“I will fight for this land_ **

**_But there's only one man_ **

**_Who can give us a command so we can-”_ **

He watched the four men surround Hamilton,  _ ah his own little harem _ . He let out a puff of air through his nose at his own musings.

**_[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]_ **

**_“Rise up!”_ **

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“Understand? It's the only way to”_ **

**_[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]_ **

**_“Rise up! Rise up!”_ **

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“Here he comes!”_ **

He loved this next part, Chris Jackson’s voice was truly a national treasure, he couldn't wait to hear it for the  _ billionth _ time.

**_[Ensemble:]_ **

**_“Here comes the General!”_ **

He could see some of the party lean forward in anticipation, but how could he blame them when he was as well.

**_[Burr:]_ **

**_“Ladies and gentlemen!”_ ** ****_  
  
_

**_[Ensemble:]_ **

**_“Here comes the General!”_ **

**_[Burr:]_ **

**_“The moment you've been waiting for!”_ **

Yeah he was a married man, so what? (So what? A lot of things actually.) But he zoned into Thayne like a hawk. He 100% had the fattest crush on Thayne; Zeph knew it, Aurie knew, his  _ subscribers _ knew it. Hell, he wouldn’t be surprised if Thayne knew it. 

There was just something about the way he danced and loved cookies that made his heart go  _ baboom _ . But there was no way he’d choose Thayne over Aurie; Aurie was the love of his life, Thayne was just a celebrity crush.

**_[Ensemble:]_ **

**_“Here comes the General!”_ **

**_[Burr:]_ **

**_“The pride of Mount Vernon!”_ **

“Mount as in Mountain?” deduced the littlest redhead. 

“Mhm,” Zeph hummed in response. 

**_[Ensemble:]_ **

**_“Here comes the General!”_ **

**_[Burr:]_ **

**_“George Washington!”_ **

He smiled as he heard the crowd cheer, it was very well deserved.

**_[Washington (Ensemble):]_ **

He noticed the tan man who spoke a different language twitch a bit, but not one emotion left his face. He wasn’t too sure what he was thinking but he seemed intrigued.

**_“We are outgunned (What?)”_ **

“Are they referring to the weapon that killed Hamilton? The… gun?”

Both him and Zeph gave the long, brown haired man a nod of affirmation.

**_“Outmanned (What?)_ **

**_Outnumbered_ **

**_Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)”_ **

“Just like the caption says, that sound the ensemble is making is supposed to mimic the sound of a gun, it's not very accurate but it gets the point across to most people from this world watching, especially with the gesture they accompany it with when making it.” as Zeph explained, he watched some of the confused looks disappear.

**_“We gotta make an all out stand_ **

**_Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)”_ **

**_[Washington:]_ **

**_“Check it_ **

**_Can I be real a second?”_ **

Yes, yes you can.

**_“For just a millisecond?_ **

**_Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?”_ **

Mhm. Please do.

**_“Now I'm the model of a modern major general_ **

**_The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all”_ **

He hoped they knew what a veteran was, but since no one asked, he assumed they did.

**_“Lining up, to put me up on a pedestal_ **

**_Writin' letters to relatives_ **

**_Embellishin' my elegance and eloquence”_ **

Again, his eyes locked on Thayne. He was kinda just mesmerizing… bruh…  _ Focus on George Washington  _ he scolded himself.

**_“But the elephant is in the room”_ **

“There’s supposed to be an elephant in the room?” asked Gendry.

He almost choked on his own spit, he forgot that it was a relatively new expression. At least he knew they had elephants.

“No- uh, “Zeph chuckled, “it’s a common expression that associates an enormous question or issue that everyone knows about with an elephant, because well- because an elephant is  _ huge  _ and pretty hard to miss if it was in a room. Typically, no one wants to discuss it cause it makes everyone uncomfortable or uneasy.”

Followed, were many nods in understanding. 

**_“The truth is in ya face when ya hear the British cannons go…”_ **

**_[Ensemble:]_ **

**_“Boom!”_ **

Some jumped out of their seats. It had the echo of an actual boom of course but it was so faint to him, he could hardly hear it. Had they ever even  _ heard _ a boom before? They don’t even know what cannons are. He knew cannons would be mentioned again, because they were already too far past to explain. 

But he hadn’t expected such a  _ reaction _ from it… maybe he was projecting?

**_[Washington:]_ **

**_“Any hope of success is fleeting_ **

**_How can I keep leading when the people I'm_ **

**_Leading keep retreating?_ **

**_We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn_ **

**_Knight takes rook, but look”_ **

“What exactly is this knight taking? I have never heard of a… rook before,” asked Zeph’s ginger boyfriend.

“A rook is a castle shaped piece in a board game we call chess-” Zeph answered.

“-oh like Cyvasse!” The black spaniard or uh- whatever she was in their land, exclaimed.

“Cyvasse? That’s a board game in your land?” Ken asked.

She nodded. Then the redhead’s little sister spoke up, “Cyvasse,” she mumbled mostly to herself, “I’ve heard of it. My mother said they play it mostly in Dorne and Essos.”

“That’s correct,” nodded one of the Spaniards.

“So a knight is also a piece in the game?” The pale eyed man said, eyes shining with interest, “So they mean to relate the British taking brooklyn to a knight taking a castle? That’s quite good wordplay.”

Ken was impressed, “Yup, that’s exactly it! The writer is  _ very _ good; the guy who plays Hamilton wrote it.”

The man was shocked, “A-all of it?”

“Yep,” he popped his p while Zeph nodded vigorously beside him. Well _ she _ seemed to be feeling better.

**_[Washington (Ensemble):]_ **

**_“We are outgunned (What?)_ **

**_Outmanned (What?)_ **

**_Outnumbered_ **

**_Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)”_ **

He was waiting for Arya,  _ he could’ve sworn that’s what her name was _ , to complain about the repeating lines, maybe it wasn’t common back then? 

Surprisingly she didn’t. Was she too interested? Or had she just learned her lesson on the type of responses she would get?

**_“We gotta make an all out stand_ **

**_Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)_ **

**_Incoming!”_ **

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“They're battering down the Battery check the damages”_ **

**_[Mulligan:]_ **

**_“Rah!”_ **

He let out a loud “Rah” at the same time as Zeph. They both looked at each other for a moment, faces blank.

But she was the first to crack as the corner of her lip twitched upward. What followed was hoarse, whispered snickering. But they quickly quieted down for their “guests”. 

She really couldn’t be mad at him for  _ too _ long.

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“We gotta stop 'em and rob 'em of their advantages”_ **

She leaned over and whispered something in his ear, he could see the redhead eyeing them curiously, with no malice, “That was actually a clever joke, by the way. No hard feelings,” she smirked.

Aaaand, we’re back!

**_[Mulligan:]_ **

**_“Rah!”_ **

He actually really loved this next part with Washington, it was one of his faves in Right Hand Man, if he was being honest.

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“Let's take a stand with the stamina God has granted us_ **

**_Hamilton won't abandon ship_ **

**_Yo, let's steal their cannons”_ **

Before anyone asked, and before Zeph could jump in he paused the show, “Cannons are another type of weapon, we don’t use them anymore, but they did back then.”

“And what purpose did they serve?” The long brown haired man (who was undeniably attractive, but a bit too fem for him) asked.

Zeph cut in, ugh what a Serpent, “Well technically, we still use cannons but under a different name like: artillery or missile; different design, more powerful. Same concept though. They’re basically projectiles shot from a distance that cause more destruction on a larger scale.”

“True, true.”

“And how would you achieve that?”

“Arya,” Zeph looked pointedly at her, “Now, ain't no way I'm tellin you how to create more destruction. I think swords will work for you just fine.

She pouted, then mumbled, “I wasn’t going to use it, I just wanted to know.”

“I know,” she smiled softly at her, “but just the knowledge of it alone is powerful enough; the most powerful weapon in the world is the mind-”

“-but-”

“-it can be used to destroy whole countries or create new ones. I’m fine with explaining the general concepts, but to go into detail would be ruinous.”

“Fine.”

“Fine,” Zeph said with a smile.

**_[Mulligan (Company):]_ **

**_“Shh-boom! (Boom!)”_ **

**_[Washington:]_ **

**_“Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray and…”_ **

He cringed but not for the first time today, there were three kids in her house, were they okay with this type of language?

He looked over and it seemed the only one affected by it was the older sister, none of her family members seemed disturbed by it or worried for her either, he wondered why...

**_[Company:]_ **

**_“Boom!”_ **

**_[Washington:]_ **

**_“Goes the cannon, we're abandonin' Kips Bay and…”_ **

**_[Company:]_ **

**_“Boom!”_ **

**_[Washington:]_ **

**_“There's another ship and…”_ **

**_[Company:]_ **

**_“Boom!”_ **

**_[Washington:]_ **

**_“We just lost the southern tip and…”_ **

He marveled at the choreography, even at the Schuyler sisters on the scaffolding in the dark. 

In another life, if he could actually  _ dance _ , he’d be on Broadway.  _ Definitely. _

**_[Company:]_ **

**_“Boom!”_ **

**_[Washington:]_ **

**_“We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can't afford another slip_ **

**_Guns and horses giddyup_ **

**_I decide to divvy up_ **

**_My forces, they're skittish as the British cut the city up_ **

**_This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny”_ **

He knew this was probably where the different dimension humans were the most engaged but he watched with rapt attention as Thayne limped off stage. He’d always been curious with that creative choice since he limped right in front of Chris and not behind, but he was learning to appreciate it.

**_“I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:_ **

**_Are these the men with which I am to defend America?_ **

**_We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance_ **

**_I cannot be everywhere at once, people_ **

**_I'm in dire need of assistance…”_ **

**_[Burr:]_ **

**_“Your excellency, sir!”_ **

_ Oh _ , he always felt so guilty when this part came on… even though it probably never happened that way in real life.

**_[Washington:]_ **

**_“Who are you?”_ **

_ Yikes. _

**_[Burr:]_ **

**_“Aaron Burr, Sir_ **

**_Permission to state my case?”_ **

**_[Washington:]_ **

**_“As you were”_ **

**_[Burr:]_ **

**_“Sir”_ **

He spotted Anthony in the dark. _ Aye, its mah boi. _

**_“I was a captain under General Montgomery_ **

**_Until he caught a bullet-”_ **

“The arrow to a gun’s bow,”

Many “Ahs” were then heard.

**_“-in the neck in Quebec_ **

**_And well, in summary_ **

**_I think that I could be of some assistance_ **

**_I admire how you keep firing on the British_ **

**_From a distance”_ **

**_[Washington:]_ **

**_“Huh”_ **

_ YOINKS! _

**_[Burr:]_ **

**_“I have some questions, a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west”_ **

**_[Washington:]_ **

**_“Yes?”_ **

**_[Burr:]_ **

**_“Well”_ **

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“Your excellency, you wanted to see me?”_ **

He cringed. He could tell the others were curious about how the situation would play out.

**_[Washington:]_ **

**_“Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?”_ **

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“Yes, sir”_ **

**_[Hamilton and Burr:]_ **

**_“We keep meeting”_ **

He chuckled. Acting on  _ point _ !

**_[Burr:]_ **

**_“As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out”_ **

**_[Washington:]_ **

**_“Burr?”_ **

**_[Burr:]_ **

**_“Sir?”_ **

**_[Washington:]_ **

**_“Close the door on your way out”_ **

_ Dayuuum,  _ it still got him, every time _.  _ He glanced to see a couple eyebrow raises, shocked faces, or amused smiles. _ Huh. _

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“Have I done something wrong, sir?”_ **

**_[Washington:]_ **

**_“On the contrary_ **

**_I called you here because our odds are beyond scary_ **

**_Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh”_ **

He heard a questioning “hm”.

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“Sir?”_ **

**_[Washington:]_ **

**_“Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?”_ **

“Oh,” he heard from the same person. If he guessed correctly, it was the blacksmith, Gendry.

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“Sir!”_ **

**_[Washington:]_ **

**_“Don't get me wrong, you're a young man of great renown_ **

**_I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown_ **

**_Nathaniel Greene and Henry Knox wanted to hire you…”_ **

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“To be their Secretary? I don't think so”_ **

**_[Washington:]_ **

**_“And why're you upset?”_ **

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“I'm not”_ **

Liar.

**_[Washington:]_ **

**_“It's alright, you want to fight, you've got a hunger_ **

**_I was just like you when I was younger_ **

**_Head full of fantasies of dyin' like a martyr?”_ **

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“Yes”_ **

**_[Washington:]_ **

**_“Dying is easy, young man_ **

**_Living is harder”_ **

Ken nodded.

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“Why are you telling me this?”_ **

**_[Washington:]_ **

**_“I'm being honest_ **

**_I'm working with a third of what our Congress has promised_ **

**_We are a powder keg about to explode_ **

**_I need someone like you to lighten the load. So?”_ **

He watched the outer lights fade out to focus on Chris and Lin.

**_[Company except Hamilton:]_ **

**_“I am not throwin' away my shot!_ **

**_I am not throwin' away my shot!”_ **

He always got goosebumps on this part, when the lights faded in, and they focused on the ensemble singing on the scaffolding. It was hauntingly beautiful.

**_“Ayo, I'm just like my country_ **

**_I'm young scrappy and hungry!”_ **

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“I am not throwing away my shot!”_ **

**_[Washington:]_ **

**_“Son”_ **

He watched The Gay Trio plus Mulligan, make their way to surround Hamilton and Washington.

**_[Washington and Company:]_ **

**_“We are outgunned, outmanned!”_ **

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“You need all the help you can get_ **

**_I have some friends. Laurens, Mulligan_ **

**_Marquis de Lafayette-”_ **

Heck yeah you do!

**_“-okay, what else?”_ **

**_[Washington and Company:]_ **

**_“Outnumbered, outplanned!”_ **

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“We'll need some spies on the inside_ **

**_Some King's men who might let some things slide”_ **

**_[Hamilton (Company) {Eliza/Angelica/Peggy/Women}:]_ **

**_“(Boom!) I'll write to Congress and tell 'em we need supplies, you rally the guys {Whoa, whoa, whoa...}”_ **

He nodded his head to the beat, softly singing with the ensemble. 

**_“Master the element of surprise (Boom!)”_ **

Watching it multiple times meant that now, he could focus on the background, and boy did he love what he saw.

**_“I'll rise above my station, organize your information, 'til we rise to the occasion of our new nation. Sir! {Whoa, whoa, whoa...}”_ **

**_[Ensemble:]_ **

**_“Here comes the General!”_ **

He always focused on Daveed dancing in the background during this part.

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“Rise up!”_ **

**_[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]_ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_[Ensemble:]_ **

**_“Here comes the General!”_ **

**_[Hamilton/Schuyler Sisters/Women:]_ **

**_“Rise up!”_ **

He smirked while Zeph nudged him, sporting a knowing smirk of her own. They watched Hamilton and Laurens get all buddy, buddy with each other…  _ very _ cute. He almost giggled at the chance to explain it to them later, but now was not the time..

**_[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]_ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_[Ensemble:]_ **

**_“Here comes the General!”_ **

**_[Hamilton/Schuyler Sisters:]_ **

**_“Rise up!”_ **

**_[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]_ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_[Company:]_ **

**_“Here comes the General!”_ **

The lighting in this musical was fuckin amazeballs, he could watch for that alone if wanted. Well… he was a bit of a stage tech nerd, Zeph was more of the performer.

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“What?”_ **

He spied Burr in the middle of the formation, ready for The Winter Ball

**_[Washington:]_ **

**_“And his right-hand man!”_ **

**_[Company:]_ **

**_“Boom!”_ **

He grinned, ah, such a good song. He looked around to see the broody brother of the redhead look confused. “What is it?” Ken asked, startling him a bit.

“You used swords back then, but apparently, not anymore. What happened?” He looked at Washington pointing a sword on the screen.

He looked back at him, “War changed,” he shrugged and Zeph nodded with him. “Zeph actually has a sword here, I gave it to her for her 17th birthday, but she can only do tricks.”

“Ha!” she giggled, “Yeah, I’d totally die if I were to fight one of you. I can only swing it around really cool and twirl it in my palm.”

“I’d like to see this sword.”

“Sure! “ Zeph addressed the redhead, “But during intermission, which is the halfway mark. The show will flow better like that.” He nodded back.

And so it continued... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! here's your fun fact!
> 
> Fun Fact: If you put some Viagra in a vase, it will make flowers stand up straight for a week beyond when they would normally wilt. It was according to one study conducted by Israeli and Australian researchers.


	11. A Winter's Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((((((((((((((((((((((((SPOILERS FOR BATMAN TRAILER))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> OMG have yall seen the new Batman trailer !!!!11!!!11!1!!!!! my ass is EXCITED, bro when he said I'm vengeance, I was like "I'm horny" Bro I hope he says the whole speech in the movie too like "I am Vengeance, I am the Night, I am BATMAN!!!!!" I WOULD DIE, and the new Gotham Knights Game??????????? SO GOOD TOO i'm so excited yeeeeeeeeeeeeee I love BATTINSON, I always did, I KNEW HE WAS GONNA BE AMAZING!!!!
> 
> also shameless plug... with just a teency weency bit of shame: follow me on insta, it's @astrqid

**Jon’s POV**

Things had certainly progressed since the first song, on the TV and outside of it. To the witch’s display of physical prowess and the story’s events getting more and more interesting, he wasn’t sure which was more mind boggling. 

These magical people, he’d concluded, were harmless. Just powerful creatures inside the shell of enthusiastic mummers... it was a bit endearing.

Daenerys was very quiet, he noticed. She had rarely asked questions, but she _was_ paying attention to the show. In fact, she seemed enchanted with it, her violet eyes lightening and darkening with each changing scene. It was beautiful...

He mentally shook himself, now was not the time to wool-gather about someone who could potentially be related to you, if the witch’s words were anything to go by and for now it seemed they were.

The clapping faded out as the general left the stage and a familiar tune began; what followed was the face of Aaron Burr, a face with an almost indescribable expression.

Surprisingly, neither Zeph nor Ken began to “rap” along with him, both seemed quite content to just listen and watch.

**_[Burr:]_ **

**_“How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore-”_ **

This again? 

Where was this going? Had they really needed to rub salt into that old wound. He watched Burr smile knowingly at the audience while he sang; wasn’t Burr supposed to despise this man? Shouldn’t the mummer wear a look of despise instead of amusement?

He hadn’t agreed with  _ every _ sentiment Hamilton had put out but neither did he agree with Burr’s. He also felt: any man who took into account the circumstances of one’s birth over merit was not worth the time. You could say he was not exactly happy nor comfortable with Burr’s name calling.

**_“-Go on and on_ **

**_Grow into more of a phenomenon?”_ **

_ Oh?  _ Was this jealousy? Praise? An objective truth told by the man who would eventually kill him? He hadn’t a clue. He guessed he’d just have to keep watching to figure it out.

**_“Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother”_ **

Again, Jon had felt the mummer’s words did not match his expressions, but Jon hadn’t a clue about mummery anyways, who was he to poke and prod at his performance. 

**_“Be seated at the right hand of the father”_ **

The phrase intrigued him. He made the connection to the answer of a question Zeph had said previously. They were alluding to the Founding Fathers, Washington being one of them. But he couldn’t help but think of the similarities that phrase had regarding the main faith of Westeros. 

One of their gods, The Father, they referred to him, handled the concept of judgement. Jon didn't know much about the Faith but he imagined being seated to the right of a god, in its literal and figurative sense. It would unsettle him surely, but he knew others would not feel the same. He knew some would jump at the opportunity and preen at the notion. 

He knew Washington was no god, but the man seemed to be admired by all, even  _ he _ said that his soldiers put him on a pedestal. He felt that, to be in that position was fairly similar and that Hamilton was quite the latter when it came to power. Hamilton seemed to have no qualms being Washington’s “right hand man”.

He appreciated how it made him think, it was interesting word play, indeed.

**_“Washington hires Hamilton right on sight_ **

**_But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write”_ **

He had misjudged Hamilton too early, he had thought the man wanted to purely use his skill in writing to raise his status. It was evident from the previous songs that he wanted to fight as well. He felt there was no shame in either, both had its ups and downs. But he could appreciate a man willing to get his hands dirty for a cause he believed in.

**_“Now Hamilton's skill with a quill is undeniable”_ **

_ Ah.  _ More praise from Burr.  _ Odd. _

**_“But what do we have in common?”_ **

What  _ would  _ they have in common? 

So far, there wasn’t much, they were both soldiers who were also scholars, but there was not much else Jon could think of. They even _ looked _ strikingly different. 

He watched Burr make his way across the stage, Hamilton and Laurens following. He heard a snicker coming from the witch and wizard for whatever strange reason but made no effort to inquire why.

**_“We're reliable with the”_ **

He watched them for a sort of line, shoulder to shoulder. He spotted the figure of a woman in a dress. He was even more curious as to what this commonality would be.

**_[All men:]_ **

The men began to move synchronized, in a dance like matter.

**_“Ladies!”_ **

_ Oh. _ He thought with disdain, which, at this point, was quite evident on his face. The sentiment was one not shared with Ken and Zeph however, as they broke into a fit of giggles.

“What’s so funny?” His little sister asked, demanding to not be left out of the joke.

“No no, it’s just because,” He was interrupted by his own giggling. “Historically,” he giggled again, but was stopped by Zeph who nudged him in the side and gave him a look that seemed to say _ If you won’t say it, I will. _

He continued, a gleam still in his eye. “Historically, Laurens, the guy to the very right, would  _ not _ be reliable with the  _ ladies _ .”   
  


The long brown haired man seemed intrigued, even the woman beside him had lifted a brow. “How exactly?”

“Well… it has been speculated by… many, historians included, that he romantically liked men.”

Sansa gasped. Seeing everyone's attention directed towards her, she blushed. She spoke in hushed tones, “And you’re okay with that?”

“Of course,” he looked at her like she was crazy, “ I like men too,” Sansa looked ready to faint. He couldn’t understand his eldest little sister. Maybe it was because he was a bastard that he felt the way he did. Why should a man who loves be treated any differently; he had not murdered, he had not raped, broke his vows, or stole. Why should he be ostracized for being born a certain way. 

Arya rolled her eyes in Sansa’s direction, “Don’t mind her, she’s just being a prissy little girl.” Robb exchanged his thoughtful look for an amused one, he looked in her direction, “You’re a little girl too Arya, littler than Sansa even-”   
  


“-that doesn’t matter!” Robb laughed heartily.

He swore he saw Zeph’s eyes soften at the sight, but he couldn’t be sure.

Jon smirked lovingly at his sister. He ruffled her hair, but she didn’t put up much of a fight, “Robb’s right, little sister.” However, he sent her a secret wink to let her know he was on her side. She smiled.

“Well,” Ken looked up to the TV only to start another fit of giggles. Sure, he could admit it was a humorous thought, but he found it unworthy of this amount of laughter.

Seeing their confused looks again, Zeph added, “It was especially funny, seeing as the man he was rumored to be with was Hamilton himself,” Zeph chuckled, “They would’ve been so cute together too. Sadly, I don't condone adultery-”

“How would it be adultery?” asked one of the Dornishwomen. Zeph looked to be in debate with herself before saying, “You’ll see soon.”

“But Hamilton likes women, right?” Asked Sansa.

“Yes, that is true,” she answered ominously.

“You can like both?” Arya exclaimed.

“That's possible?” Sansa followed.

“Yes actually, you’d be surprised how many of our historical figures enjoyed the company of their fellow sex as well,” The portly man chuckled nervously.

“This is true. Our father is notorious for such relations,” said one of the Dornish sisters, the one with tan skin and a rat-brown hair. She looked quite proud in fact… in fact all the Dornish women did.

_ Their father? _

He remembered them mentioning their father along with a Maester. He was not familiar with every Dornish house, as consequence, he was unsure of which house they’d hail from. But now, could it be? Oberyn Martell? 

If that were true, that’d make them bastards too.  _ There are many a bastard in this room then _ he thought.

“And your world is okay with this?” the long, brown haired man asked, eyebrow raised, on the edge of his seat.

“It’s complicated. In most of the magical world, it's not a problem whatsoever. In the No-Maj world though... “ Ken took a sharp breath, “It really depends on what country er- kingdom? You're in. And then with _ that _ , it depends on what city or region you’re in. I’d say it was getting better but to be honest, most of our world still sees it as wrong.”

He continued, “At least in this country, same-sex marriage is legal-”

“-You can marry?!” The woman next to him, who looked to be his sister, placed a hand upon his shoulder, instantly calming him.

“Yep. In fact,  _ I’m  _ married,” he held up his left hand, showing us the ring on his fourth finger. He wondered of the significance of such a gesture, the significance of the ring.

“No?...  _ Nothing? _ ” he sighed, “In most cultures in our world, marriage is signified by a ring on this specific finger on this specific hand. He quirked an eyebrow up in curiosity, “Then what do you guys do?”

The woman with curly brown hair, kin to the man beside her spoke up first, “In Westeros, no matter the religion, highborns exchange cloaks when married.” she shifted her attention to Gendry, the man wide eyed at what was to come, “How do lowborns do it, Gendry? If I may be so bold to ask.” 

Despite the intrusive question, she said it kindly, a reassuring look in her eye. He looked down at his hands before answering, “Down south, all we’d really need is to know the words and a septon, I guess.”

She hummed in response.

Jon hadn’t meant to voice his musings out loud and yet, “Huh. We’d only really need a Weirwood up North.” Mortified, he straightened his back against the seat, face changing from a look of ponder to a look of stoicism.

For the first time in what seemed like a while, Daenerys spoke up, her voice was soft and her eyes gleamed, “Is that so?” 

The corner of his lips turned up despite himself, “Yes.” He felt his face warm at the attention of the beautiful girl. She nodded.

Seeing as no one else had anything to say, they started the show again.

**_[Burr:]_ **

**_“There are so many to deflower!”_ **

He cringed at the choice of words and the gleeful expression on his face as the woman passed by. 

**_[All men:]_ **

**_“Ladies!”_ **

He watched the woman walk by all the dancing man, each seemingly vying for her attention.

**_[Burr:]_ **

**_“Looks! Proximity to power”_ **

He lifted a brow at the statement. He guessed he was right, it was true a more comely woman would reap bigger benefits from life, but didn’t everyone? No, he saw how his little sister was treated in comparison to Sansa, women had it much worse.

**_[All men:]_ **

**_“Ladies!”_ **

**_[Burr:]_ **

**_“They delighted and distracted him”_ **

He watched the light turn blue and one of the sisters, Angelica, step out of the shadows. As Hamilton spotted her, they both paused.

**_“Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him!”_ **

Hamilton unfroze. The general’s sister? Wife perhaps?

“Who exactly is that?” asked Gendry. “His wife,” Zeph answered back.

Ah, so he even charmed  _ married _ women... Jon was not sure how to feel about that.

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“That's true!”_ **

He sent a cheeky grin to the crowd and they laughed. He had even almost quirked his lips up in a smile, before remembering the implications of such a statement.

**_[Full Company:]_ **

**_“1780”_ **

Hamilton made his way towards an unsuspecting Angelica trying to be wooed by Lafayette. 

**_[Burr:]_ **

**_“A winter's ball”_ **

He pushed Lafayette away. 

**_  
_ ** **_“And the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all”_ **

He immediately went to kiss the back of her hand.

**_“Yo, if you can marry a sister, you're rich, son”_ **

Then he left. No introduction, no small talk. And he wondered how Hamilton could woo such a woman with just one look. If that were even possible.

**_[Hamilton:]_ **

**_“Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?”_ **

Hamilton was now by Burr’s side, being quite chummy with each other, surprisingly. The meaning of Hamilton’s words angered him a bit. What if that were  _ his _ sisters some vassal lord was talking about? He wouldn’t like it, not one bit.

**_[Hamilton/Burr/Laurens:]_ **

**_“Hey_ **

**_Hey”_ **

The lights and tune began to change as the three men danced strangely off stage. The next song was soon to come and it seemed like it was Angelica’s but he couldn’t be sure.

**_“Hey hey”_ **

They were fully off stage now. Zeph clasped her hands, an eager smile on her face in anticipation for the next song. Daenerys looked eager as well, eating up what was on the screen in front of her, she seemed to be taking much of this to heart. His thoughts shifted as he saw the other sister, Eliza, emerge from behind Angelica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hehe fun facts and all that now. But in all honesty, hope you liked the chapter, if you have any comments on the fic or anything DC related, feel free to leave it down below:)
> 
> Fun Fact: I've been reading "Batman and Psychology: A Dark and Stormy Knight" by Travis Langley and its turns out Bruce does NOT have PTSD. Honestly, yeah, I saw it coming.


End file.
